A College of Isolation
by jelsafanfics
Summary: Elsa, the secret queen of Arendelle, is finally going to college with her friends Astrid, Punzie, Flynn, Hiccup, Merida, and her boyfriend Jack. But will college make it difficult for her to hide her secret powers and title as queen? College is a new experience for all of them, full of drama, danger, humor, and romance. (Jelsa, Flypunzel, Kristanna, Hiccstrid) Modern/ College AU
1. Chapter 1- Welcome to College

**ATTENTION: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO "A HIGH SCHOOL OF ISOLATION". YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THAT FIRST BUT IT MIGHT MAKE SOME PARTS OF THIS STORY MORE CLEAR.**

**Elsa's POV**

The Isle of Berk is an relatively small town with an old viking history. It wasn't until 10 years ago that they established the Isle of Berk University and now it is one of the top schools in the world! I can't believe I was excepted here! The orientation day is tomorrow and everyone is super excited. Jack's finally back from doing his guardian duties and is picking me up first thing in the morning to meet the rest of the group; Punzie, Flynn, Merida, Astrid, and Hiccup at the university. Jack and I have been dating for a year now but I feel like we have been through so much together.

I just wish my sister Anna was coming with me. The campus is only an hours drive from Arendelle, but it will be weird not seeing her everyday. Anna is only a junior this year and her boyfriend Kristoff is a senior. At least I know he will be watching out for her.

As I pack, I feel more nervous by the second. I never thought I would attend a university, being a queen and all. Not to mention my powers. Ever since I was little I was always alone to protect people from the dangerous curse I was born with. It wasn't until my parents died and I started public school last year that I learned to control my powers. Meeting Jack helped too. We share the same powers. We have the power to manipulate ice, frost, and snow.

I finish packing and slide into bed. I feel exhausted but I can't sleep. I decide to text Jack and see if he's awake.

_E: You up? _

He replies surprisingly fast.

_J: Yea. Can't sleep. I can't wait to see you tomorrow_

_E: Same. I can't believe I'm going to college_

_J: Nervous? _

_E: I guess. I just hate leaving Anna. I feel like i'm running away from my responsibilities_

_J: Isn't it your responsibility to go to college? Your parents wanted you to go to college_

My parents. After their death in an accident a little over a year ago, it's been rough. It may have brought me and Anna together and led me to meet all of my friends, but there isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish they were still here. They always wanted me to be my best and I miss their leadership. I always hope I don't become a disappointment.

_E: I know. Majoring in business will help me be a better queen. It still doesn't feel real though_

J: Tell me about it. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow my uncle needs my help with the rest of the paperwork

Jack's uncle was one of the few people that knows about my powers besides Jack, Anna, and a few others that had seen them at my coronation last year. My powers had been a very well-kept secret. They've been more of a rumor in Arendelle. There were stories that I caused Arendelle to freeze while other people speculated that it was just a freak storm. Either way, I prefer less people knowing my secrets.

E: Ok, love you

J: Love you too

Me and Jack's conversations always make me smile. I plug my phone into the charger and try to fall asleep. Finally, I do.

**Jack's POV**

I wake up in the morning and realize I slept past my alarm. I fly out of bed and throw on my favorite blue hoodie. I run my fingers threw my hair, not bothering to brush it out completely. I run downstairs and grab something to eat. When I'm finished eating, I rush back upstairs and brush my teeth and grab my suitcase. I put my phone in my pocket and hurry out to the car. "Jack! You're not going to say goodbye to your uncle?" I hear my uncle call behind me. I spin around on my heels and turn around to give him a hug.

Uncle Moon wasn't my real uncle. He adopted me years ago. Him, Anna, and Elsa are the only ones that know about my powers. I call him my uncle because when I was younger, it felt too weird calling him dad. I guess it was because I never really had a dad. I mean of course I _did_ but I never met him.

After saying goodbye, I get into my truck and drive to Elsa's house, er, castle.

I knock on the huge castle doors. I made it right on time. As usual, one of Elsa's servants opens the door and lets me in, recognizing me. I see Anna coming down the hall and her face lights up when she sees me. "Jack! It's so good to see you," she said and gives me a hug. "You too," I say. She looks as perky as ever. "So, you ready for college?" she asks. "Yup! Ready as I'll ever be, I guess," I say. Anna suddenly becomes serious, well as serious as I've ever seen her. "Watch out for Elsa for me. Berk University is huge and I'm so worried about her," Anna says, biting her lip. "Trust me, I'll take care of her," I say confidently.

"Anna, did you take my hairbrush?" I hear Elsa yell from upstairs. "It should be on the vanity where you left it," Anna yells back. "Oh, never mind," Elsa yells back. Anna rolls her eyes which makes me laugh. "Elsa, you better get down here. You're boyfriend is waiting! You're going to be late," Anna yells. "See you soon, Jack. I'm going to be visiting a ton because everyone is going there but me," Anna says with a pout. I laugh and give her a hug goodbye. I check my watch, it's 7:35. We're 5 minutes behind schedule. I start walking up the stairs towards Elsa's room. Elsa nearly bumps into me as she is coming out of her room.

"Jack!" she says, a bit startled. I give her a hug. "I missed you so much," she whispers. "I missed you too," I say. I haven't seen Elsa much this summer because of my guardian duties and her queen duties. "Ready? We're a little late," I say. "Yup," she says and we run back downstairs. I can tell Elsa spent an extra long time on her outfit and makeup today because she looks especially nice. "You look beautiful," I say as I start the car. "You think so? It's not to much? I want to make a good first impression," she says. "Trust me, you look great," I say.

It only takes an hour and we finally arrive at the university. It's huge! "Wow," Elsa says in awe. I help her get her bags out of the trunk of my car. We make our way towards the large entrance building.

**Elsa's POV**

I am so nervous. I need to make sure my first day here goes well unlike my first day of high school. I'm just glad my roommates are Astrid, Punzie, and Merida. We had to beg the administration to let us have the four of us in one dorm. The dorms are huge but only have three beds in each. Luckily there is a pull-out couch. We didn't want to all be separated at this huge college.

I decided to wear my favorite, casual, blue dress and threw my hair up into a braid. I also put on my silver, bow necklace that Jack got me last Christmas that I rarely take off. When we got to Berk University, it was much bigger than I thought. Jack and I walked into the main entrance to the campus. There were lines of students waiting to get their dorm keys and admittance. Jack and I got in line. "This place is beautiful," I say. "Yea," Jack said, admiring the gorgeous scenery. It wasn't long before it was our turn. I went first. "Name and grade?" asked a guy without looking up. "Elsa Winters, freshman," I say quietly, hoping nobody heard my real name and recognize me as Arendelle's queen.

"Looks like your in room 3B, second floor, of the NightFury dormitory," he said. "Great, thanks," I say. The guy looks up at me and I can see he is a muscular brunet guy with a charming face and sparkling eyes. "You're very welcome," he says with a wink. I turn away slightly. "Henry," he says, extending his hand. "Elsa," I say, shaking his hand gently. "I'm a sophomore this year so I know a bit about this campus. I can show you around sometime if you'd like. You can usually find me in the main room of the Boneknapper dormitory," he said with a smile. "I should be able to find my way around but thanks for the offer," I say. He looks a little disappointed. "Is this going to be much longer?" Jack asks behind me. I can hear the irritation in his voice.

Henry gives Jack the key to his dorm. I guess he is in the same dormitory as us but on the fourth floor. He was supposed to be rooming with Flynn and Hiccup. "You talk to one guy and you already almost had a date," Jack mutters. "Omigosh! You're so jealous!" I tease. "I am not," he says, in denial. "Don't deny it, Jackie! But I think Henry was just being nice and offering me a tour of campus, it's hardly a date," I argue. "Sure it is," he says. I roll my eyes. "Let's go," I say, pulling him and my luggage along.

I find the NightFury dormitory building, it's the closest building to the entrance. "Come on," I say in excitement. I drag Jack into the building behind me. The dorm is beautifully decorated and there is a large sitting room as soon as you walk in. "Wow," I say before walking over to the elevator. We get in the elevator and get off at the second floor. "There's my room," I say and go up to the door. I put my key in and it opens. "ELSA!" I hear Punzie scream. She sprints over and gives me a huge hug. "Jack!" she says and gives him a hug too. "I missed you two! I haven't seen you all summer," Punzie said. "Come on in and pick out a bed. Merida still isn't here yet so we can leave her with the couch," Astrid said. I put my suitcase down and took a look around. Down the hall, there's a huge open room with three beds and a couch. "I call this one," I say and sit down on the bed in the corner. "Great! I think Astrid wanted that one," Punzie said, pointing to the bed closest to mine.

"I better go. I want to see my dorm," Jack said. "Oh, I'll come," I say and take off after him.

When we get to his room, I can see that it looks exactly like mine except there were boys stuff everywhere and it was a mess. "Jackson, how nice of you to join us," Flynn said melodramatically, hoping off the couch. "Eugene, I missed you too," Jack said. Flynn rolled his eyes and gave Jack a pat on the back. "Elsa! Haven't seen you in a while," he said and gave me a long hug. "Ookay, that's enough," Jack said, pulling Flynn away from me. "Aww, jealous? Did you want a hug too?" Flynn asked and started chasing Jack around with his arms extended. "Get away from me, Flynn," Jack said. "Come on, you can't resist me," Flynn teased. "I swear to god," Jack muttered. Flynn caught up to him and threw his arms around him.

"Can't breath," Jack muttered. Flynn put him down. "Sorry, Jack, but we left you with the small bed," Hiccup said, coming out from down the hall. "Hey, Elsa," he said. I couldn't help but stare at him. Hiccup looked like a completely different person from when I last saw him. He must have grown half a foot and he actually had muscles! His hair was cut a little less shaggy and he actually was kinda… hot! "What?" he asks when he sees me staring. "You look… so… different!" I say. Hiccup blushes a little. "Well, thanks, I guess," he says. "What happened to little scrawny Hiccup?" Jack teases. Hiccup punches his arm and I giggle. "Well, I better go unpack. See ya," I say.

I get into the elevator and press the button for the second floor. The door begins to close but before it does, someone sticks their hand between the door to keep them open. The doors open and a guy walks in. "John?" I say out of shock. Sure enough, it's my ex-boyfriend John Smith. Even though we ended things well, it was weird seeing him again. "Elsa?" he asks, also surprised to see me. "Wow, it's great to see you," he says. "You too! So hows Pocahontas?" I ask. Pocahontas is the super sweet girl that John dated before dating me and they got back together after we broke up. "She's great! I didn't know you were coming to Berk University!" he said. "Yea, it's a shock to me too. What are you majoring in?" I ask. "Business. How about you?" he asks. "Business too!" I say. "I mean, I guess that helps, being a queen and all," he says, not making eye contact. "Yea… well I better get to my dorm. I'll see you around," I say before getting out of the elevator, which had been stopped at the second floor for a little over a minute. John waves goodbye. Everyone from my high school knows that I'm the queen of Arendelle thanks to a junior named Hans who told the entire school.

I get back to my dorm and start unpacking my bags. I fold all my clothes and pack them into my drawers. I see that Merida was there too. "Thanks for leaving me with the couch, guys," Merida complained. "That's what you get for coming late, Mer," Astrid teased. Merida groaned and flopped down on the couch. "Actually it's not that bad," Merida exclaimed.

I finished unpacking. "There. Now I feel more at home," I say. I blow the dust off of a picture frame with a picture of me and Anna as kids and set it down on my night stand. "Looks like Rapunzel feels at home too," Astrid said, gesturing at her. Punzie was standing on her bed, painting on the wall. "Punzie! I don't think we can paint on the walls!" I said. "Don't worry! I brought white paint so I can paint over it before we graduate and nobody will ever know," she said. "I'm starving! Let's go check out the restaurants around campus. I didn't eat breakfast and now it's lunch time," Merida complained, still sprawled out on the couch. "I'm with Merida, let's go," Astrid said, hoping off her bed. "Come on, Elsa," she said, dragging me off my bed. "Wait for me!" Punzie called after us. "Should I get the guys?" Punzie asked before we got in the elevator. "No! For once can we just have a girls adventure?" Merida complained and we all laughed. Merida didn't have a boyfriend so she always felt annoyed when we went out with the guys all the time.

"This place is huge! Is there a map or something?" Astrid complains. The entire campus is huge and it would take an entire day to see everything. "No, but I know someone who can show us around," I say. I lead them to the Boneknapper dormitory. We walk inside and I see that the front entrance is super crowded. I push my way through the crowded lobby. I see Henry talking to someone. He turns and sees me coming towards him. "Elsa, right?" he asks. "Yea. So, me and some friends were looking for a place to get lunch and we're wondering if you could show us the best restaurants on campus," I say. Henry glances over at Punzie, Astrid, and Mer. "Yea, sure," he says with a friendly smile and leads us out of the dormitory.

"You all freshman?" he asks. We nod. "You'll love Berk U. It's great," he says before stopping in the middle of a crowded plaza. "Okay so over there is Esmeralda's pizza. I highly recommend that. Also, we have Minnie's on your left, which has great sandwiches and soups. Right down this street here, we have Clarabelle's Cafe, best coffee around. Oh, and right in front of us is the fancy restaurant on campus with is called Enchanted. It's run by Giselle, she's super nice," he said. "Thanks so much, Henry," I say. "Anytime, Elsa," he said with a wink. When he gets a good distance away, I turn to see Merida, Punzie, and Astrid giving me weird looks. "What?" I ask. "Oh, nothing. Except that he is totally drop-dead gorgeous and he likes you," Astrid said. "Puh-lease! I just met him today and he was just being friendly," I argue. "There's no denying it! Did ya' see the way his face lit up when he saw ya'? How about that wink he gave ya' before he left? Don't think I didn't see him eyeing ya' the entire time," Merida said. "Guys, It's not going to happen. Ever. Let it go. Now, should we try Minnie's? I'm in the mood for a sandwich," I say, trying to change the subject. "Sounds good to me," Punzie says and follows me into the small sandwich shop.

We each order a sandwich and sit down at one of the table's to eat. "Astrid. Can you please explain to me what you did with Hiccup to turn him from the scrawny kid to the hunk?" Punzie asks. Astrid blushes. "What?" Merida said, almost choking on her sandwich. "Yeah, Hiccup is, like, super hot," Punzie says. Merida looks at me and I nod. "I don't believe it! That little tiny pip-squeak is hot?" Merida asked in disbelief. Astrid had a dreamy look on her face. "Astrid, quit thinking about Hiccup's new abs and finish your sandwich," Punzie teases. Astrid glares at her. "I-I wasn't thinking about his abs," she mutters. Punzie rolls her eyes. "So when is Merida going to get a boyfriend?" Astrid teases. "I think I just did. His name is Smoked Ham and Swiss Sandwich," Merida said, taking a big bite of her sandwich and making a dreamy face. We all laugh. "But seriously, guys, this is the best sandwich I have had in a long time. I was worried the food on campus would be terrible," Merida says. "Merida and food. It's true love," Astrid teases.

**Jack's POV**

I unpack all of my things into the drawers. When I'm done, I sprawl out onto the bed. "Dude, the orientation starts in 20 minutes! Lets go," Flynn says, in a hurry. Ugh. I get up and we go to the auditorium building on campus. Some of the professors are already giving a lecture about the many great things Berk University has to offer. I start to zone out so I decide to text Elsa.

J: Hey! Are you busy after orientation?

E: Nope

J: Meet me back at my dorm room. We're going out ;)

E: Ok See you then :)

As soon as the boring assembly is over, I hurry back to my dorm room. A few minutes later, there is a knock on the door. I open it to see Elsa. "Hey," I say. "Hi," Elsa said softly. Elsa walks up to me and looks into my eyes. Her bright, icy blue eyes reflect the light. "So where are we going?" she asks. "I have no idea yet," I say. Elsa and I lean closer and I feel our lips connect.

The door flies open and Elsa jumps back. I turn and see Flynn standing there with a goofy smile on his face. "Was I interrupting something?" he asks. I can see Elsa's face is bright red in embarrassment. "Actually, you were! Come on, Elsa," I say and we walk out of the dorm.

We decide to go for a walk around the huge campus. It's getting darker now and the campus is lit up. I grab Elsa's hand and we walk together on the lit walkway. There aren't many other kids out tonight and there's a refreshing fall breeze. A delicious smell fills the air. Elsa and I both look at each other. "Hungry?" I ask. She nods. The smell is coming from a large restaurant with a glowing sign that reads 'Enchanted'. I lead Elsa inside and we get a table. "Wow, this is a nice restaurant for a college campus," Elsa exclaims. "Yeah," I agree. We each order some food and talk about our classes, which start next week.

When we finish eating, we decide to head back to the dorms. We get into the elevator. "I missed this, Jack," Elsa says. "Me too," I say. The elevator arrives at the fourth floor and we head into my dorm room. "Flynn? Hiccup?' I call, but there is no answer. "They probably went out to explore campus too," I say. "I guess we're all alone," Elsa says. Before I can even look at her, I feel her lips against mine. I close the door behind me and push Elsa against the wall. I kiss her passionately to make up for lost time. We fumble towards the bedroom. I pull Elsa onto my bed and hold her in my arms. She snuggles closer to me. We simply lay together, not moving, just enjoying each other's company. "Flynn brought his xbox. We could play unless you're afraid to lose," I say with a smirk. "Is that a challenge, Frost?" she asks. Me and Elsa play xbox for a while. I beat Elsa almost every time at a racing game. On the last game, Elsa is about to win.

I turn and tickle her side. "Jack! Jack, stop it," Elsa says between giggles. Elsa is super ticklish and it's adorable. She curls up in a fit of laughter. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. "Jack? Can I come in?" it's Flynn. "Yea," I call back. The door opens and Flynn comes in, covering his eyes. "Is everyone decent?" he asks. "No, Elsa's naked," I say, sarcastically. I see Flynn move his hand to peak. When he sees I was lying he takes his hand away. "Why is Elsa here? No offense Elsa," Flynn says. "Why not? Are there no girls allowed?" I tease. "Hey! You were playing my xbox! At least you didn't play my new game, Zombie Slayer 5," Flynn says in a super intense voice. "Oh, I love that game," Elsa says. Me and Flynn both turn to look at her in surprise. "Oh, Elsa," Flynn says, popping in the game, "Zombie games are for men, like myself, not for girls like you," Flynn says. "What's that supposed to mean?" Elsa snaps. "It means, I could beat you in a game of Zombie Slayer 5 any day because guys are better then girls at video games," Flynn says. He starts playing. I can see Elsa's angry. "Give me that," she says to Flynn, gesturing at the xbox controller. "I don't know, this game is not for little girls," Flynn teases. Elsa takes the controller from his hands and starts a new game against Flynn.

I watch as Flynn's player starts killing zombies, while Elsa's play starts running the other way. "The point is to kill all the zombies, not run from them," Flynn says. "I know," Elsa snaps. I can tell she is up to something. Flynn is winning. Elsa's player walks towards a building and collects something. "What's that?" I ask. "You'll see," she says, with a smirk. I watch the screen as her player runs back to where the zombies are. Flynn's player kills a few more Zombies but isn't doing that great. Elsa starts clicking buttons on the xbox controller. Elsa's player throws something at the zombies. "I'm still in the lead," Flynn teases. Before he can make another comment, something explodes in the game. I realize that the item Elsa threw in the game was a grenade. "Now I'm in the lead," Elsa says with a smirk. "H-How did you know there was a grenade in this level?" Flynn asks in disbelief. "I told you, I like this game," Elsa says with a smirk. Her character finishes off the rest of the zombies. '_Winner: Player 2_' the screen reads. "Ha! In your face! And you said guys are better at video games," Elsa teases. 'W-What?" Flynn asks. "I said, I won," Elsa says. "Okay, Okay! I take back what I said! Elsa Winters, you are good," he says. Elsa looks satisfied.

I see Elsa looking at her phone. "It's late. I should probably go," Elsa says. I walk her over to the door. "Goodnight, Jack," she says. "Goodnight, Elsie," I say.

**Elsa's POV**

I get back to my dorm late. Luckily, I can sleep in tomorrow. Classes don't start until next week. I walk in on Punzie, Merida, and Astrid having a gossip session. Punzie is painting her nails, Astrid is reading a magazine, and Merida is brushing her hair. "Sure, he was cute but not really my type," I hear Merida say. "Oh, hey Els," Punzie says. I walk over to my bed and sit down. "I'm surprised you're all still up! It's like 1:00 in the morning," I say with a yawn. "Oh don't ruin the fun! It's like a sleepover every single night!" Punzie says. "Sleepover or not, I need sleep," I say. "I'm with Elsa this time. Goodnight!" Astrid says and flops down on her bed.

"Are ya going to tell us about ye date with Jack first?" Merida asks. I sigh. "Fine. It was absolutely wonderful," I say. I change into a pair of sweatpants and take my hair down. "That's it?" Astrid asks. "What else do you need to know?" I ask. "Every detail," Punzie says. "I don't bother you guys when you go out on dates," I complain. I start taking off my makeup. "But you and Jack are adorable!" Punzie squeals. "Okay, well we went for a walk around campus. We ate at that restaurant, Enchanted. After we went back to Jack's dorm to hang out. Oh, and I kicked Flynn's ass at Zombie Slayer 5," I say. Punzie starts laughing. "Eugene can be so arrogant but I'm sure you knocked him down to size," she says. I climb into bed.

The next morning, I wake up in a good mood. I can see that Punzie is already up, her bed is empty. Merida and Astrid are still sleeping. I walk out to the main sitting room of the dorm and find Punzie sweeping the floor. "Good morning, Sleepyhead! I'm just doing a little cleaning. I already made breakfast. It's over there if you want some," she said, pointing towards the small kitchen area. "Wow, thanks, Punzie," I say.

"Feel up to going to the football teams first game today? It's Isle of Berk University against Corona University," she says. "Sure," I say. "Great! I think Mer and Astrid are going too," Punzie says. I check my phone and see that I got four texts from Anna.

A: Hey! How's college?

A: Is it incredible?

A: Hello?

A: When can I come visit?

I forgot to call Anna when I got here yesterday. I wish she was here with me.

E: It's great! I'll call you in a few

I slip my phone back into my pocket. I'm sure Anna's fine but I miss her. I eat breakfast, Punzie made eggs and toast. Astrid wakes up next and eats breakfast with me. "I'm excited for the football game. I bet Flynn $10 that Berk U would win," she says. Punzie runs by with an iron and starts ironing her dress on the table. I finish eating and decide to call Anna now.

**Punzie's POV**

"Ready? We're going to be late," I yell. "Coming!" I hear Merida yell back. I wait at the door and soon Merida and Astrid join me. "Come on, Elsa!" I yell. "Just go without me. I'll met you there!" Elsa yells back. We head out the door.

The football field is crowded but we find a spot on the bleachers. The game starts and Berk University scores the first touchdown. We all cheer. I can hear the faint chime of my phone. I take it out of my pocket and see there are a few messages from Flynn.

F: Hey! Are you at the game?  
F: Where are you sitting?

P: We are at the top on the right side of the bleachers

I wait for a text back from Flynn but I don't get one. Corona University scores a touchdown and there are a few cheers. I feel two arms wrap around my waist. I spin around and see Flynn. "I found you," he says. I giggle. "What did I miss?" he asks. I explain the scores to him. I notice that Astrid and Hiccup are sitting together talking and Merida is yelling insults at some of the players. "Where's Elsa?" I hear a voice ask. I turn to Jack. "Oh, um, I don't know. She said she was going to meet us here," I say. Jack looks a little concerned. "I'm sure she's fine, Jack," I say and turn back to pay attention to the game.

The score is tied up now and both teams seem pretty equally matched. I rest my head on Flynn's shoulder. Finally, Berk University scores and everyone goes crazy. The first football game of the year is always the most exciting, nobody misses it. I look around and notice that Elsa is still missing. I check my phone but there are still no texts from her. "Has anyone heard from Elsa?" I ask. Everyone shakes their heads. That's weird. I try not to worry about it, she is probably just lost.

The game continues and Berk University takes the lead. "Looks like you will owe me $10, Flynnie," Astrid teases. "The games not over yet, Astrid," Flynn replies. "You two are so competitive," Hiccup complains. "We're not as competitive as Merida," Astrid says. "Hey!" Merida snaps. Astrid and Flynn laugh. "What's the matter, Punzie? You quiet for once," Merida asks. I shrug. "I have a bad feeling. Elsa still isn't here. Jack, maybe someone should go look for her," I say and turn to him, but he's already gone.

**Elsa's POV**

Punzie, Mer, and Astrid leave without me. I am hurrying to fix my hair. I didn't give myself enough time to get ready because I talked with Anna for an hour on the phone. I hear the door to our dorm open and close. "Punzie?" I yell out, but nobody replies. That's weird. I walk out of the bathroom and into the main sitting room. It's empty. I can't shake the creepy feeling I have. I turn around slowly and jump back at what I see. "H-Hans?" I stutter. "Hey, Elsa," he says, nonchalantly. "W-What are you doing here? You're not a college student," I say. Hans is only a senior in High School this year. "I'm here visiting my brothers and I figured I'd pay you a little visit," he says.

I feel hatred rising inside me when I remember how he revealed my royal identity in front of everyone at prom last may. "What do you want?" I ask, hesitantly. "I don't want anything. But there is something I found out that I think you should know," he says with a sly grin. "I think you should go," I say through my teeth. "Wow, there, Elsa. I was just doing some… research on the Winters family. It appears that your family follows very strict tradition," he says. "I said to leave," I snap. "You might want to look at this first," he says and holds out an old book. "I don't want to look at it. Now leave," I yell. "Very well. I'll leave," he says. He heads towards the door but before he leaves, he places the book onto the counter. I close the door behind him.

I go back to the bathroom and braid my hair. I try to relax but I still feel worked up about the sight of Hans. I thought I was done with that moron. I figure going to the football game will help me forget about it. I head towards the door but the book catches my eye. My curiosity compels me to head towards the book. I can tell just by looking at it that it is very old. The pages of the brown, leather book are falling apart and are stained. The binding is breaking apart and it smells like an old library. There are no words on the cover. I open to the first page. "Arendelle's Royal Family. Legends, Expectations, and Traditions," I read out loud. The next page has a title of contents. The huge book has numerous chapters. I sit down on the couch with the big book on my lap. The first chapter is Legends. I flip through the pages. "Remedies, Recipes, Natural Healing," I read out loud, skimming the pages. One page catches my eye. "Magic?" I read, curiously.

_Magic is the second most powerful substance in the world and is extremely rare. Source of magic remains unknown. Cures to magic on next page. _

Cures? Does this mean there is a cure to my powers? I turn the page only to find that the page is missing. It was ripped out. I feel a little disappointed but I keep looking through the book. The next big chapter is Expectations. I quickly scan the pages but it is all things that I already know. My father taught me every expectation that a queen must follow. "Etiquette, Posture, Manner," I read, still skimming the pages. Finally, I get to the last chapter, Traditions. This chapter is different, there are highlighted passages and writing in the margins. I read the first highlighted part:

_Arendelle has a long history. There are strictly enforced traditions that every royal must follow. These traditions have been practiced for generations and were created by the first royal family of Arendelle. Beneficial to the prosperity and greater good of Arendelle. _

In the margin, someone scribbled, "Important! -A.W" Those are my father's initials. This must have been my fathers book. How did Hans get this? I desperately continue to scan the pages. Many of the traditions I already know. My father and mother enforced many of these traditions, I remember. One section catches my attention:

_Traditions followed by the heir to the crown._

_Tradition #1: Heir to the thrown must be of age before crowned. _

_Tradition #2: In the case of marriage, heir must marry the most beneficial suitor._

_Tradition #3: If the heir is crowned unmarried, they are to be married at the age of 21._

This passage has been circled. There's more writing next to it and when I read it, my heart breaks. It reads: "Elsa, my darling daughter. For generations, these traditions have been strictly followed. If anything is to happen to your mother and I, I do believe you will make the right choice. You know what is best for the kingdom. I only worry that you will not know what is best for y-" The rest of the message is smudged and I can't make out what it says. I can vaguely see the initials A.W at the bottom of the message. I can't help it and I cry. My tears drip onto the old pages of the book.

My body shakes in violent cries of pain and sadness. I miss my parents more than anything. What does this message mean? According to family tradition, I need to marry in a few years! I'm not ready for marriage! My father's message doesn't make sense! It sounds like he wants me to follow tradition and marry at 21! I read his message over and over again but it still makes no sense! "What do you want me to do?" I yell at the book in frustration.

If I follow tradition, I will have to marry at 21, I'll still be in college! A thought comes to mind. Who would I marry? Jack? I can't force Jack to marry me just because of some stupid tradition that my ancestors created! At the same time, I don't want to become a disappoint my parents! My parents married at 20-years-old and had followed that tradition. My fathers words ring in my head, "…traditions have been strictly followed…make the right choice…best for the kingdom." My head is hurting. I curl up in a ball on the couch, tears still stinging my eyes.

Only one thing comes to mind now, Jack. What am I going to do?

I soon make up my mind. I have to break up with Jack. This is going to be the hardest thing I'll ever do.

There is a knock on the door. I don't feel like getting up to get it. There is another knock. I don't move.

"Elsa? Are you in there?" It's Jack. The thought of breaking up with him comes back to my mind and I cry again.

After a long pause, he knocks again. "Elsa! Let me in!" he calls. He knocks, more frantically this time. "Elsa. I know you're in there. People are wondering where you've been... Let me in," he says. "Elsa, I'm going to let myself in if you don't open the door," he says. I still don't move. I hear the door click and then open. I hear footsteps rush over to me. Jack stands in front of me then bends down so his face is right in front of mine. "Elsa! Why didn't you open the door? Wait, are you crying?" he asks, worried. I look away from his face. "Elsa, look at me. What's wrong?" he asks. He moves my face to get me to look at him so I close my eyes. I don't want to see him right now. I feel another tear run down my cheek. Jack wipes it away.

"Elsa," Jack says, I hear the sincere concern in his voice. I can't do this. I open my eyes and look at him. The tears in my eyes make him look blurry.

"Elsa, please talk to me," he says. All I can do it hand him the book. I see him looking at it and flipping through the old pages. I can tell by his facial expression that he has reached the page with my father's writing on it. "I don't understand. What does this mean?" Jack asks. "I'm was the heir to the thrown. Following tradition, I have to marry at 21. That's my father's writing on the page," I say softly. I see Jack reading the page over and over again. "Elsa, you're upset over something written in an old book?" Jack asks. "Yes, Jack, I am! My parents raised me to be a queen and follow strict tradition and expectations! It says I need to marry at 21! My own father wrote that I need to do what is best for the kingdom and if he thinks that marriage is best then… then…" I start but I can't finish. "What are you saying?" he asks. "I'm saying that we need to break up," I say. Jack's eyes grow wide. "What? No," he says. I feel more tears come to my eyes. "Isn't there another option?" Jack asks.

I shake my head. "I can't be a disappointment to my parents, a child they would be embarrassed to have. I need to follow my families tradition," I say. "We can get married," Jack says softly. I shake my head. "Why not? Don't you love me?" he asks. "Of course! I love you so much, Jack. It's just that I don't want to ruin your life. 21 is so young! You have your entire life ahead of you! Not to mention, If you did, you would be a king! There are numerous responsibilities and it's… it's terrible," I cry. Jack puts the book down on the table. "Elsa," Jack says but I turn away from him. "If we break up now, It will be easier for both of us. We can still be friends, Jack. Just… friends," I say. I feel more tears run down my cheek. "Elsa, I don't think I can be your friend. I still love you," he says softly. I fall back onto the couch in tears. I feel Jack's arms around me.

"Please go, Jack. I need to think," I say. Jack reluctantly heads towards the door. "I love you," I hear him whisper before I hear the sound of the door slam behind him.

I sit there a while longer. My head hurts and my eyes sting. I walk over to the book and pick it up. "What do I do, dad?" I ask, hoping for some kind of sign. I am answered by a painful silence. "Am I doing the right thing?" I ask again. Silence. I scream in frustration and throw the book across the room.

**Punzie's POV**

"Guys, I am really worried. Why hasn't Elsa come yet? The game is practically over!" I say. "Jack went to look for her, I'm sure she's fine," Flynn says, comfortingly. He puts his arm around me. "Actually, I'm with Punz. Elsa didn't seem like she wanted to miss the game before we left. What if something happened to her?" Astrid asks. "I'm sure the lads are fine," Merida says. I try to focus on the game.

The final quarter ends and we all get up to go back to the dorms. Astrid, Mer, and I walk into the dorms. I open the door to our room. It's quiet. "Elsa?" I call out but nobody answers. "Where would she go?" Astrid asks. I shrug. "Want to go check out that coffee shop? Maybe Elsa went for a walk," Mer says. "Okay. Let me just grab a sweater," I say and head towards the bedroom. I open the door and see Elsa sprawled out on the floor. "Elsa!" I shriek and run to her side.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the very first chapter of my college AU! Again, this is a sequel to A High School of Isolation. I don't think you need to read that in order to read this- this makes sense on it's own. **

**I started this one off with a lot of drama because a lot of you liked the drama in my last fanfic. Let me know if you like drama **

**Make sure to favorite/follow/review!**

**Questions?**

**Predictions****? ****Recommendations? What do you think should/will happen? Let me knooooooww**

**Next chapter will come out soon! See you then :)**

**My other stories:**

_**A High School of Isolation**_

_**Queen of Ice, Queen of Darkness**_


	2. Chapter 2- Being Apart Breaks the Heart

**Punzie's POV**

I'm at Elsa's side. She's sprawled out on the floor. An empty quart of chocolate ice cream is on the floor and she's working on eating a bag of chips. "Elsa! What's wrong?" I ask. She doesn't answer me. I notice her eyes are glazed over and red from crying. She won't look at me. Astrid and Merida run into the room. "Elsa! What are you doing? Don't you know how many calories are in those chips?" Astrid asks. I shoot Astrid a glare. Elsa doesn't look at them either. "Elsa?" Merida asks, just as concerned as I am. Elsa still isn't looking at us. She starts to reach into the bag of chips. "Uh, uh, uh! No more chips," I say and snatch the bag away from her. Elsa opens her mouth to complain but she doesn't say anything. "Elsa, please get up. Or at least tell me what's wrong," I plead. I still get no answer. Astrid takes the bag of chips from me. She shrugs and eats a chip.

"What happened to you?" I ask her, only to be answered with silence. I look at Astrid and Merida. Merida gestures for us to leave Elsa alone. We walk down the hall to the living room. "What happened to her?" Merida asks. "It's probably nothing! Just leave her be," Astrid says. "But what if it_ is_ something? She's upset. Something happened that we missed," Merida complains. "She's probably fine. I'm going to go see Hiccup. I'll catch up with you la-" Astrid started. "You can't leave!" I shout. "Why not? Since when are you in charge of me?" Astrid yells back. "I'm not in charge, I just think we need to be here for-" I start. "You're making it seem like I don't care about Elsa. I care! I just think that she wants space," Astrid snaps. "That doesn't mean ditch her," I say back. Astrid and I are glaring at each other. "Guys, I think-" Merida starts. "Maybe Elsa is upset because your such a control freak," Astrid says. "I am not," I say, offended. "Whatever, I'm leaving," Astrid says. "Stop it, Astrid. I'm tired of you're I don't give a shit attitude! Elsa is our friend and you should be here for her! Did you not see the pain and sadness in her eyes? The only thing that could make someone _that_ sad is-" I start but then I realize. "What is it, Punz?" Merida asks. "Heartbreak," I say softly.

I fumble for my phone. When I finally rip it out of my bag, I call Flynn.

"Hello?" he answers, after just the first ring. "Flynn? Out of curiosity, is Jack there?" I ask. "Well, I think so," Flynn replies. "What do you mean?"

**Flynn's POV**

I've known Jack for a few years now and he's one of my best friends. In all the time I've known him, I've never seen him upset. Not even when he had a fight with his uncle, not even when he broke up with Meg, not even when he was temporarily kicked off the hockey team.

That is, until now.

Hiccup and I get back from the football game in a good mood. Berk University won so the entire school is ecstatic. "That was awesome!" I cheer as I march into our dorm room. "Maybe I should join the football team. What do you think? Would I make a good member of the Isle of Berk Dragons?" Hiccup asks. A dragon is the school mascot. "You play football?" I ask, grabbing a soda out of the mini fridge. "Well I've thought about it. My dad's always wanted me to," Hiccup replies.

"I wonder where Jack is," Hiccup says after a long pause. I take a sip of the soda. "Probably with Elsa," I say. Only seconds after I say that, the door to our dorm clicks open and Jack storms in, looking pissed off. He slams the door behind him and walks past us. He enters the bedroom and slams that door behind him too. Hiccup opens his mouth to say something but doesn't. After an unspoken agreement, we both hurry down the hall after him.

I open the door to the bedroom and see Jack sitting on his bed, looking out the window. "Jack? Everything alright?" I ask. He doesn't reply. Hiccup and I make eye contact. I walk over to the bed. "Did something happen between you and Elsa?" I ask. He still won't look at me. "Listen, if you're fighting with Elsa, just remember that couples always get into arguments. It's normal," I say. He still doesn't look at me. "Jack, you should go make up with Elsa because if you guys are fighting-" I start. Jack turns towards me. "Flynn! I don't want to hear your relationship advice! I'm not even in a relationship anymore so go find someone who is!" he yells and turns back away from me. I look over at Hiccup, who also doesn't know what to do.

We leave Jack alone. "What do we do? We can't have Jack and Elsa fighting!" Hiccup whispers so Jack can't hear us down the hall. Just then, my phone rings. "Hello?" I answer. "Flynn? Out of curiosity, is Jack there?" Punzie asks. "Well, I think so," I reply. "What do you mean?" she asks. "Jack is never upset, ever. But right now he's upset about something... I think him and Elsa broke up," I say. I hear Punzie gasp on the other end of the phone. "I knew it," she mutters under her breath. "What do we do?" I ask. I can hear her talking to Astrid and Merida on the other end. Finally, she replies. "We need to get them back together. I have a plan."

**Jack's POV**

I try to get the situation out of my head but I can't. I lay on the bed listening to Flynn and Hiccup talking in the other room but their voices are too quiet to make out what they are saying.

A while later, they come back. "Jack! Get up and go make up with Elsa," Flynn says. I don't move. "Are you really going to do this? You're just going to let her go?" Hiccup asks. "I can't believe this. Jack Frost is just going to let his girlfriend leave. He's not going to fight for her," Flynn says. It's silent for a minute. "Oh, come on, Jack!" Flynn yells in frustration. "Well, I guess we'll just go now. Since you've clearly decided to let Elsa go without a fight," Hiccup says, backing out of the room. Flynn backs away too and closes the door behind them.

I'm alone again and my thoughts come back to haunt me. I can't stop thinking about Elsa. Maybe… Maybe Flynn and Hiccup are right. Did I let her go too easily? I understand that Elsa wants to be a great queen but that doesn't mean she can't make her own decisions. I get up and run to the door. I pass by Flynn and Hiccup and hurry out the dorm. I get into the elevator and it brings me down.

I rush to Elsa's dorm room and knock. A moment later, the door flies open. I push my way in. "Where is she?" I ask. "Jack-" Punzie starts. "Where is she?" I ask, louder. I walk over to the bedroom door. "There isn't a lock on the door but it won't open. It's almost as if it's…" Punzie starts. "Frozen," I say under my breath.

I knock on the door. "Elsa, please let me in! I need to talk to you," I plead. There's no answer. I knock again, harder this time, and try to turn the doorknob. "Elsa, please. Let me in. I don't want to give up on us. Don't give up on us," I say, my voice trailing off. It's so quiet. I sigh and go back to my dorm.

**Punzie's POV**

"So what's the plan?" Flynn asks on the phone. "I have a feeling Jack is going to be easier to persuade. Flynn, you need to get Jack to come and talk to Elsa," I say. "How do I do that?" Flynn asks. "I don't know! Figure it out," I say and hang up. Merida and Astrid look at me, waiting to hear the details. "Jack and Elsa broke up. Flynn is going to try and get Jack to come here and talk to her," I say. Astrid nods. Merida turns and walks back to the bedroom. "Mer, what are you doing?" Astrid asks. Merida ignores us and opens the door… or at least tries to. "It's locked," she says. "Of course its not, there's no lock on the door," Astrid says, and tries to open the door herself. It won't budge.

"How did she manage to do that?" Astrid asks. I shrug. The three of us start to push on the door with all our strength but it still won't open. "Elsa, please let us in," I plead. We don't get an answer. I sigh in defeat. We go back to the small living room. "She won't talk to any of us," Merida says. "Thanks for clarifying that," Astrid snaps. "Maybe there _is_ someone she will talk to," I say. "Jack?" Astrid asks. "No, Anna," I say.

"I think we should try having Jack and Elsa talk first. If that doesn't work, we call Anna," Astrid says. Merida and I nod. There is a loud knock on the door. I glance over at Mer and Astrid. When I open the door, Jack pushes me aside. He looks desperate to see Elsa. I try to tell him that the door is locked but he doesn't listen.

He knocks on the door. "Elsa, please let me in! I need to talk to you," he begs. There's no answer. He knocks again. I can tell he's frustrated and upset. "Elsa, please. Let me in. I don't want to give up on us. Please, don't give up on us," he says. We all wait in anticipation for Elsa to open the door, but she never does. I glance at Merida and Astrid and I can tell they are thinking what I'm thinking. Jack looks quickly at me, straight in the eye, then leaves, probably to go back to his dorm.

When he's gone I look at Mer and Astrid. "Did you see it too?" I ask. They nod.

**Elsa's POV**

I hug my knees to my chest. I try to hold myself together but I can't. I can feel my powers unleashing. Frost coats the floor and ice creeps up the walls. The door freezes shut. I can hear the girls trying to open it.

Not too long after, I hear someone knock. "Elsa, please let me in! I need to talk to you," Jack begs. The sound of Jack's voice hurts. He sounds upset and I can only blame myself. The way he says 'let me in' reminds me too much of the years I hid in my room from Anna. He knocks again. "Elsa, please. Let me in. I don't want to give up on us. Please, don't give up on us." Why is he doing this? Doesn't he understand how hard it is for me to shut him out?

I rock back and forth, still curled in a ball. Yes, the once confident, independent ice queen is broken into a million tiny shards of ice.

**Merida's POV**

"What now? We can't leave these two like this? First day of school is coming up," Astrid says. "Well we need to move onto phase two," Punzie says. Flynn and Hiccup have joined us, trying to come up with ideas to get Jack and Elsa back together. "What's phase two?" Flynn asks. "We need to call Anna. Elsa will talk to Anna, won't she?" Punzie asks. "No, not yet. I think we need to give both of them time to think. Then, we get them into the same room so they can talk and figure things out," Hiccup says. "He's right. Even if Anna can get Elsa to talk, it doesn't mean she will fix things with Jack," I say. Everyone seems to agree. "Then it's settled. We give them two days," Hiccup says.

The next two days go by slowly. Elsa finally let us back into the bedroom but she won't talk to anyone. She keeps her distance. "Are you going to tell us how you managed to lock the door?" Astrid asks. Elsa doesn't give an answer. I sigh and leave the room. Today's the day we planned to get Jack and Elsa into the same room but that's probably not going to happen. Neither of them has left their rooms.

Hours go by and nothing changes. "Guys, I'm going out. I'll be back in a little bit," I say. I wander out of the dormitory and around campus. It's been a few days but I still haven't seen the entire campus. As I'm turning a corner, I slam into someone. I fall backwards and land hard on the ground. "Hey! Watch where you're going," I snap. "Oh, excuse me. I'm sorry," the other person says. I look up and see that they are holding their hand out. I take their hand and they help me up. It's a boy… a cute boy. Wait, what?

"I hope I didn't hurt you," he says. He has incredible red hair and these beautiful hazel eyes. "Uh, no. No, you didn't hurt me. I'm tough," I say. I'm tough? Really, Merida? You can do better than that, I tell myself. "My name's Peter," he says. "Merida," I say. "So, Merida, I haven't seen you around campus. Are you a freshman?" he asks. I nod. "That's great! I am too," he says. "Well, Berk is a great school. I was just looking around. There's so much I haven't even seen yet," I say. "D-Do you want me to show you around?" he asks, excited by the opportunity. I can't help but smile. "Okay."

We walk around and I tell him all about growing up in Scotland and how archery is my life. I learn that he grew up without his parents around so he had to take care of his younger brothers. As crazy as it sounds, I think I like him… or at least I think he's interesting.

"I should probably get going now," I say, as we get closer to my dorm. "Well it was really nice meeting you," he says. I start to walk away. 'Hey, wait!" he calls after me. I quickly spin around. "There's this party tonight at 8:00. It's at my friend's dorm in the Boneknapper building. Will I see you there?" he asks. "Maybe," I say with a smile. He smiles back. I turn and hurry back to my dorm.

When I get inside, I try to hide my excitement. Astrid and Punzie are in another heated conversation about what to do about Elsa and Jack. "It will tear the entire group apart," Punzie yells. "But we can't force them to make up!" Astrid argues. "But that doesn't mean we can't try! We had a plan. Why are you changing your mind? It could work!" Punzie says. "Or make things worse! We don't even know why they broke up!" Astrid yells. "Enough! You two need to stop fighting! You're giving me a headache! Now, we're still going through with the plan but let's just give them some space for now," I say. Astrid and Punzie calm down.

I go into the bedroom and see Elsa sitting on the bed, holding her knees to her chest. "Hey, Els," I say. She doesn't move. I can see her eyes are red from crying and she looks like a mess. Astrid comes in and lies down on her bed, reading a magazine. I grab an outfit out of my dresser and go into the bathroom to put it on. I brush out my hair, or at least try to, and put on makeup. I come out; ready to go to that party Peter invited me to.

"Where do you think you're going?" Astrid asks, eyeing me suspiciously. "I got invited to a party," I say. "You're not going to a party," Astrid says, matter-of-factly. "Yes I am. Besides, didn't you just yell at Punzie for being too controlling? You're not in charge of me," I say. "Mer, it's a college dorm party. There will be drinking, kissing, and probably drugs! You're not going," Astrid says. "I can look out for myself. Besides, I met a really nice guy," I say. "Wait, you met a guy?" Astrid says, shocked. "You met a guy?" Punzie asks, skipping into the room. "Yes, I did. Now if you don't mind, I'm going now. Anyone else care to join me?" I ask.

"I'll go." We all turn towards Elsa. She is actually looking at us. "Excuse me?" Astrid asks. "I said I'll go to the party," Elsa says softly. "Are you crazy? You're not going," Astrid says. "Why not? Getting drunk sounds pretty nice right now," Elsa says. I glance over at Astrid and Punzie. "Okay, you are not going to the party and you are not getting drunk," Astrid says. Elsa goes back to silently staring out the window. "Elsa, I have never seen you like this. Can you please tell us what happened?" Punzie asks. We don't get an answer.

"Well, I'm going to the party now," I say and walk towards the door. "Then I'm going with you. It could be dangerous and I don't want you going alone," Astrid says. I sigh. "Fine, lets go." "Wait, what about me?" Punzie asks. "Someone needs to stay here with Elsa. Keep an eye on her," Astrid says. "Elsa doesn't need a babysitter," Punzie argues. "Punzie, just promise that you'll keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't sneak out," Astrid says. Punzie nods. "Okay, I promise," she says.

**Elsa's POV**

I sit on my bed, crying softly and trying to control my feelings. I hear Punzie humming down the hall. Wow, I make a mess of everything. I told myself that I was strong enough, that I could handle this. But I really can't. I remember telling Anna a thousand times that you don't need a guy to save you or make you happy. But right now, being with Jack would make me very happy.

I should have known. I should have fucking known. If I had known about that stupid tradition, I never would have let Jack in. Nobody would be hurt. I want to scream or punch something or maybe jump off of a building. I need to forget about Jack but I can't because he's all I think about, but I want to.

Punzie comes into the room holding a small plate. "I made you dinner," she says and holds it out to me. "Please, Elsa, take it. You haven't eaten in days besides that junk food Monday. You must be starving," she says. She places the food next to me. She sighs in defeat when I don't take it. She sits on the other end of my bed and studies my face. "Elsa, I don't know what happened. I know it's not my business either, but I know Jack loves you very much. You haven't seen him in a few days but he is just as big of a mess as you are," she says. She is not making this any easier for me.

All week I've had to listen to the three of them tell me how much Jack loves me and misses me and it makes everything so much more difficult. We can't be together! Do you think I enjoy hearing about how badly I have crushed Jack? I feel a few tears trail down my cheek. "You love him too. Can you go talk to him?" she asks. "No," I say softly. "Fine. You can be upset about this but I am not going to let you fall apart," she says. She walks across the room and grabs a brush. She starts to brush through my tangled hair. She brushes it out and braids it. "Why are you doing this?" I ask. "Because I care about you," she says. I smile. You really don't need a man to save you; you just need your friends and family.

Punzie finishes my hair and grabs her makeup bag. She wipes my face off with a damp cloth and pulls out a concealer. I flinch before the makeup brush touches my skin. "What are you doing?" I ask. "Your makeup. Hold still," she says softly. "Why?" I ask. "Trying to get my best friend back to her beautiful, confident old self," she says. I let her apply a small bit of eye makeup too. When she's done, she grabs a small hand-mirror from the dresser and holds it up to my face, so I can see my face. I'll admit, Punzie did a good job on my makeup. "Thanks, Punz," I say.

"Come on," she says, and grabs my hand. "Where are we going?" I ask. "To see Jack," she says. "What? No!" I say. "No?" she asks, confused. "Is this what all of this was about?" I ask, gesturing to my face. She doesn't respond. "Can you all not respect that Jack and I are not getting back together? I don't want to see him right now!" I say. "I just thought that maybe you-" she starts. "Stop, Punzie! Do you know how hard it is for me to listen to my friends lecture me everyday about Jack when I know we can't be together? Please, just… leave me alone," I say and turn away from her. "I just thought… maybe you should get up and go out somewhere. I hate seeing you like this," she says. She stays for a minute more but eventually leaves the room.

I sit for a while and watch the end of the sunset. Students walk on the path. I watch one pair of students in an argument and another pair in a make-out session. I can't stop thinking about Jack. I miss his face, his laugh, and even his intriguing smell of peppermint and pine trees. But most of all, I miss his comforting words and hugs.

I can see the Boneknapper dormitory from my window. There are tons of kids there, at the party.

I grab a sweater from my bedside table and slip it on over my tank top. I put on a pair of sneakers and look in the mirror. I look terrible but I don't even care right now. I sneak down the hallway and see that Punzie is passed out on the couch. I open the door and close it softly behind me. It isn't a long walk to the Boneknapper dorms. Nobody notices me slip into the crowd of other kids. I get inside the building and make my way towards the central dorm. There's loud music inside and lots of people.

I spot the drinks and walk towards them. "Elsa," a voice says and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I spin around and see Henry. "Oh, hi," I say. "Looking for something? I can help you find it. This is my party after all," he says. "It is?" I ask. He nods. "Oh, I-I was just looking for a drink," I say. "I can get you one," he says. I watch him walk over to the kitchen area and grab a few bottles. He comes back and hands me a red-solo cup. "Here, drink up," he says. "What is it?" I ask. "Does it matter? Sorry, I mean, do you have a preference?" he asks. "I guess not," I say. I put the cup to my lips and tilt it back. The liquid tingles my lips and burns my throat. It's disgusting, actually. "Want to dance?" Henry asks over the music. I shake my head. "I don't dance," I say. I catch myself taking another big sip of the drink.

**Jack's POV**

I can't remember what I went to sleep thinking about before I met Elsa, but she's been consuming my thoughts ever since the day I met her. I haven't left my room since the day Elsa and I broke up… or whatever you call it. The worst part is knowing that we have to be just friends and try to forget about our entire relationship. I have to watch her marry some stuck-up prince that could never love her as much as I do.

I try to fall asleep but nightmares and bad thoughts keep me awake. Flynn and Hiccup are in the other room playing video games. They were going to go to some crazy dorm party but ditched it to make sure I didn't do anything crazy. I think they think I'm going to kill myself or something.

Suddenly, the door bursts open and Punzie walks in. Flynn walks up to her and I can tell she is upset about something. "Wait, calm down. What's going on?" he asks. I get up and try to get closer to hear what they are saying. I can hear bits and pieces of what they say. "She's not there, Flynn... I was supposed to stay and watch... I didn't mean to fall asleep... When I woke up, she was gone… Astrid and Merida went out...," Punzie says. "It's okay… We'll find her… Where would she go?" Flynn asks. "I don't know. It's not everyday Elsa runs away. It's not like her," Punzie says.

"Elsa ran away?" I ask, coming into the room. Punzie looks nervous. "I was supposed to stay with her but I fell asleep. When I woke up she was gone," Punzie cries. "Where would she go?" Flynn asks. Punzie suddenly looks sick. "Are you okay?" Flynn asks. "The party… she went to the party," Punzie says softly.

That was all I needed to hear. I run past them and rush outside. I hear Punzie and Flynn's footsteps behind me. I can see the Boneknapper dormitory. I keep running until I'm inside. Punzie grabs my shoulder. "Jack, I don't think-" she starts. "How long was she gone?" I ask. "I don't know. She could have just left or… she could have been gone for hour or so," she says.

"How do we find her?" Flynn asks, once he caught up to us. "We can split up, cover more ground," Punzie says. "Good idea. Jack, get the lower level. Punzie you get the third floor, I think that's where the main party is being held. I'll check the extra dorms in case… in case she… you know," Flynn says, trailing off at the end. "In case she _what?_ You're not saying she might have gone off with a guy to- No! Elsa wouldn't," I say. "Jack-" Flynn says. "Flynn, you get lower level. I'll check the other dorms," I say and take off before he can argue.

**Punzie's POV**

"I really hope Jack doesn't find her," I say. "We need to find her first," Flynn says and pushes through the groups of students. I make my way upstairs. The third floor is far more crowded and It's exactly what I was worried about. There are drinks and it reeks of alcohol. I get into the dorm room where music is blasting. Couples are making out everywhere and they're people dancing and talking all around. I look around desperately. Merida and Astrid will kill me if they find out I let Elsa get out. Maybe she isn't even here, I try to tell myself.

Nope, she is defiantly here. I catch a glimpse of her bright, icy blonde hair in the crowd. I approach her. She has a drink in her hand and has guys hanging around her. "Oh, hey Punzie!" she says when she sees me. I can tell the boys are trying to get her alone. "Elsa, what are you doing here?" I ask, impatiently. She takes a big sip of her drink. "What does it look like? I'm having fun. Wasn't it you who told me I need to get up and do something? Well, I'm doing something," she says. "And what is that?" I snap. "Getting drunk," Elsa slurs. She is already losing it. "That's not what I meant when I said you need to get up and go out," I say.

One of the boys grinds up against her. Elsa giggles. "Elsa!" I snap. "Oh, right. Punzie, this is, um, what is your name again?" she asks. "Eric," he says into her ear. Elsa giggles again. He presses the cup up to her lips again and she drinks more of whatever is in that cup. She finishes the rest of it. "Mind getting me a refill, Henry?" she asks, handing another one of the guys her empty cup.

I follow "Henry" into the other room. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I ask, grabbing his shoulder. "Getting the lady a drink. I'm just following orders," he says with a grin. "She's drunk! She doesn't know what she's doing! Now tell me, what was in that cup?" I ask, with a glare. "That's none of your business. Unless, you want some," he says with a wink. I turn and walk back to where Elsa was but she's gone.

Great. I lost her. I scan the room but she's not here. I hurry out of the dorm room and in a panic, hurry towards the elevator. I press the button and the doors open. "Hello, Punzie," a voice says. I look up and make eye contact with Astrid. "Oh… hey," I say softly. I'm screwed.

"What do you mean 'she got out'? Astrid demands. "Okay, so I fell asleep and she snuck out! It wasn't my entire fault! It's not like I held the door open for her," I snap. "Well where's she now?" Astrid asks. "About that… I just lost her," I say. "You what?" Astrid yells. "She was just in there, a little drunk and with a few guys," I say and point towards the dorm room. Astrid looks angry and worried at the same time. "Come on," she says and grabs my hand.

It's too crowded to get back into the dorm room. "I don't think she's in there," I say. "How do you know?" Astrid snaps. "I have a feeling," I say. "Than where would she be?" she yells. I think we both know.

We both run towards the elevator but it's too crowded to get in. "The stairs," I say and pull her towards them. We sneak past a few couples making out and get to the staircase. It's quiet, other than the bass from the music and a few voices. Astrid gestures for me to follow her. We run down the stairs but halfway down, she stops. "What is it?" I ask. "Shut up," Astrid whispers. I can hear voices.

"It's really nice of you to walk me home. You know, I'm starting to feel kind of sick," a voice says. It's Elsa's voice. There's a slam and some shuffling. "What are you doing? Stop! Stop it," Elsa says, struggling. "Come on, babe, you came here to have fun didn't you?" a voice asks. "I said stop," Elsa says, her voice slurred. "What are you worried about? Your ex-boyfriend? You came here to try and forget about him. I can help you forget," the other voice says. It's silent for a minute then there is a thud.

"Ow, bitch," the other voice mutters. "Hey! Get back here," the guy says again. There are footsteps and then a squeal. "Let go of me," Elsa says. "Come on," Astrid says. I follow behind her. We see Elsa struggling with some guy who is trying to kiss her. One hand is holding her down and the other is on her chest. "Let go of her," Astrid snaps. Astrid's mad and when she's mad, you should run and hide. The guy turns to look at us. He's tall and muscular. "Or what?" he scoffs. "Or this," a voice says. The guy turns to look at the source of the voice but before he can react, he is hit in the head with a frying pan. "Flynn?" I ask. "Come on," he says. I run over to him. "A frying pan?" Astrid questions. "It was all I could find. Frying pans, who knew?" he says with a grin.

Elsa is still drinking something and looks like she is going to pass out any second. "What do we do with her?" Astrid asks. "Give me that," I say and snatch the drink from her hand. Elsa giggles. "Give it back! Oh, hey Punzie," she says with another goofy laugh. "We need to get her back to the dorm," I say and help Elsa stay on her feet.

It only takes a minute longer before Elsa passes out completely. She goes limp and I almost fall down too. "Astrid, help," I say, trying hard to hold her up. Astrid comes and gets her up nice and easy. "I can bring her back. You two can't carry her but I can," Flynn says and picks her up bridal style.

"I'll do it." We all turn and see Jack. "Are you sure?" Flynn asks. Jack nods and takes Elsa from him. I can see the pain in his eyes when he looks at her. "We'll go get Merida," Flynn says and turns to Astrid and I. I hand Jack a key to our dorm room and we watch Jack hurry off with Elsa. "Shouldn't we go with him?" Astrid asks. Flynn shakes his head. "This was part of the plan. Getting the two of them together," Flynn says. "Well not exactly. In our plan, Elsa was conscience," Astrid says. "This is the closest we have been to getting the two of them together in days," Flynn says.

We get upstairs and wander through the group. We find Merida talking with a boy. "Mer, we need to get going, _now_," Astrid says. Merida turns towards us. She looks mad but then her eyes land on me. "Wait, what are _you_ doing here? You're supposed to be with…" she says but stops. Her eyes grow wide.

We get into the elevator and head out of the dormitory. Merida keeps asking questions, trying to figure out what happened. "You want to know what happened? She let Elsa get out! This is all Punzie's fault! Elsa is passed out, drunk, and it's all her fault because she couldn't stay awake," Astrid yells. I look at the ground. "Punzie, I'm sorry I-" Astrid starts, realizing what she said. "No, you're right. I knew Elsa wanted to go to that party to get drunk and I did an awful job of making sure she didn't," I say softly. This is my fault. "But she's okay now, right? Jack has her and she's alive. That's all that matters," Merida says.

**Jack's POV**

I hurry back to the girl's dorm room and put the key Punzie gave me into the lock. The door opens and I carry Elsa inside. I lay her down on her bed. I get up to leave but something's stopping me. I turn around and look back at Elsa, lying peacefully. Her beautiful, pale, face glows in the moonlight. She looks so beautiful.

I hear a creek outside the bedroom door. I turn and walk out into the hall. There's nobody there. I go back into the bedroom and sit by Elsa on the bed. "I miss you," I say softly. I push a piece of Elsa's hair off of her forehead. "You know, I-I still love you…." I take a deep breath, "This is stupid. You can't even hear me right now. I just… I just need you to know that this isn't your fault," I say. I slowly bend down to kiss her forehead.

I look back at her one last time before I leave.

**Astrid's POV**

We get back to our dorm room and the door is open. We sneak inside and down the hall to the bedroom. The door is ajar and I can see Elsa laying on the bed and Jack standing by her. I place a finger over my mouth to quiet Mer and Punzie. We watch Jack looking back at Elsa. Punzie takes another step, causing a floorboard to creek loudly. I see Jack look up. I push Punzie and Mer into the small closet in the hallway and hide behind the bedroom door. Jack peaks out into the hall but he doesn't see me.

He goes back into the bedroom and I watch him sit by Elsa on the bed. He says something but I can't hear him. He brushes the hair off of her forehead. "You know, I-I still love you…." He says quietly. There's a pause. "This is stupid. You can't even hear me right now. I just… I just need you to know that this isn't your fault," He says, louder. He leans over and kisses her forehead.

He gets up and starts walking towards the door. I get back into my hiding place; I can see Mer and Punzie do the same. Jacks footsteps pass and then I hear the door to the dorm room close.

Punzie and Merida come out from hiding. "Punzie, I couldn't hear anything over your loud breathing," Merida complains. "Well I couldn't see anything over your big hair," Punzie complains. "I saw and heard it all," I say.

**Merida's POV**

Astrid explains what she saw to us. He still loves her. "I just hate not knowing why they broke up! Do ya think it's Elsa's fault? I mean, Jack did tell her 'it's not ya fault.' And Elsa does blame herself for a lot of things," I say. "I don't think it's all Elsa's fault but she thinks it is," Astrid says.

_~The Next Morning~_

"We need to figure out what happened," Punzie says. "We need to call Anna," I say. Punzie nods and takes out her phone.

I listen to her talk with Anna on the phone. "Anna, can you come visit?" "No, Elsa's fine." "Ok, I'll see you soon." She hangs up.

"Anna will be here in about an hour. She's bringing Kristoff," Punzie says. We walk into the bedroom to check on Elsa. She's awake now.

"Good morning, Els," Punzie says. "What happened last night?" Elsa asks, holding her head. "Ya snuck out to that party and got filthy drunk," I say. Elsa sighs. It's quiet for a minute before Astrid explodes.

"What were you thinking?" Astrid yells. Elsa keeps looking out the window. "I-I was thinking… I was thinking that drinking would make me forget about the pain," she says. "Well did it? Did you forget?" Astrid yells. "No," Elsa says softly, "I guess when Merida brought up the party… I-I just… I thought maybe it would take my mind off of… things." Punzie puts a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Elsa, please tell us what happened," she begs. "I don't want to talk about it. Talking about it won't help me forget about it," Elsa says. "But-" Punzie starts. "I said I'm not talking about it anymore," Elsa says.

We leave her alone again. Elsa has spent most of the week alone. I only hope she gets over this before school starts. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

**Jack's POV**

I had a dream last night. It was more of a nightmare, I guess.

_I'm alone in the dark. There're fearlings all around me. I can hear Pitch's laughter. "You're afraid, Jack," he says. "I'm not afraid of you," I say. I can't see him in the dark. "Oh, I didn't say you were afraid of me. You're afraid of losing Elsa. You're afraid that you already did lose her. You're even more afraid that she's unhappy," he says. Pitch always does know your biggest fears. "You're afraid Elsa will forget about you," Pitch says, his voice comes from right behind me. I spin around and shoot a blast of ice at him but he's already gone. "You still put up a fight. That's funny because your girlfriend didn't," Pitch growls. _

I wake up. It's dark but I'm not dreaming anymore. I get up and walk to the bathroom. I splash cold water on my face. Why is Pitch still in my head?

I sit on my bed, awake, all night. I need to see Elsa.

**Merida's POV**

I open it and see Jack standing there. "Is she awake?" he asks. "Uh, yeah, come in," I say. I look over at Astrid and Punzie who both look equally as surprised as I am to see Jack. He walks down the hall and stops at the bedroom door. He gently pushes the door open and walks in. Astrid, Punzie, and I sneak down the hall. He closed the door behind him so we put our ears up to the door to listen.

"Hey," I hear Jack say. "Hi," Elsa says. "I miss you," he says. "Jack, please don't do this," Elsa says. "I'd be lying if I said I don't still care about you," he says. "Jack, you know I-" she starts. "I know. You have to do this," he says. "Jack, I love you but we just have to be friends," Elsa says. "God, Elsa, I can't do that," Jack says. "Can't you at least try, for me? I still want to see you but…" she stops. "Please don't cry, Elsie. I'll try," he says. "Thank you," she says. Its quiet for a moment.

"I'm scared, Elsa!" Jack says, all of a sudden. "Wha-" Elsa starts. "There, I said it. I'm scared you'll forget about me," Jack says. "You don't need to be scared about that. Trust me, I've already tried and I can't… I can't forget about you," Elsa says.

"Kiss already," Punzie whispers. I elbow her, which was a mistake because she grunts loudly in pain. It's quiet before the bedroom door flies open and we all fall on top of each other. Jack's standing there. I get back onto my feet and Punzie and Astrid do the same. He pushes past us and leaves. "Really? You were eavesdropping on our conversation?" Elsa asks, in tears. "Els-" Punzie starts. "Please leave me alone," she cries.

We do as she said and leave. "Good thing Anna's coming," I say. Anna is our last chance to get them together.

**Anna's POV**

I was hanging out with Kristoff. We were cuddling on the couch watching a movie, when all of a sudden my phone rings. "It's Punzie!" I cheer. I haven't heard from her in days. Now that I think about it, I haven't heard from anyone in a few days. I hope nothing bad happened!

I get off the phone with Punzie, who wants me to come visit the university. "What did she say?" Kristoff asks. "We're going on a road trip!" I shout and run towards the door. "Well, come on!" I say when I see that he didn't move.

I rush out to the car. "Kristoff!" I snap. He sticks his head outside. "We're going to Berk?" Kristoff asks. "Yes! Now lets goooo," I say. Kristoff gets in the car. "They just left for college last week and we are already going to visit?" Kristoff asks. "Yea! It'll be fun," I say.

Kristoff drives and blasts Metallica music. "Can't we put on more… recent music?" I ask. "Metallica is classic," he argues. "Fine. But we should stop for food soon. I'm hungry," I say.

At the moment we are in the middle of nowhere. "Where? There are no restaurants or anything for miles," Kristoff says. "Wait, what's that?" I ask, pointing at a building we are heading towards. "I don't know," Kristoff says. He pulls into the parking lot. It's empty. "Wandering Oaken's trading post. Oh, and sauna!" I say, reading the sign.

We get out of the car and head inside. "Yoo hoo! Big fall blowout! Half off hats, scarves, and boots of my own creation," a big man with an accent cheers as we enter. The store has a cool log-cabin feel to it. Kristoff and I each grab a drink and a snack. We put it on the counter.

"That'll be forty," the man says. "Forty? No, ten," Kristoff argues. "Oh no, that's no good," the man says. "Tens all I got. Help me out?" Kristoff asks. "Ten will get you this," he gestures to just the two drinks, "and no more," he says. "It's fine, I have money," I say. "No, back up while I deal with this crook here," Kristoff mutters.

"What did you call me?" the man asks. He grabs Kristoff by the collar of his jacket and throws him out of the store. "Here," I say and hand him forty. I grab the snacks and go outside. "You don't need to pick a fight with everyone," I mutter. "He ripped us off!" Kristoff mutters. "There's nowhere else to buy food around here so he can raise his prices. Now lets go," I say and drag him to the car.

We eat on the way, laughing about everything. We finally get to the college, and I run to Elsa's dormitory. "She said it was the Night Fury building, right?" I ask. Kristoff checks the texts from Punzie and nods. I hurry inside, looking for Elsa's room number. I knock and the door flies open. I squeal in delight and pull Punzie, Mer, and then Astrid into big hugs.

It doesn't take me long to realize that something is wrong. "Where's Elsa?" I ask, suddenly concerned. "About that…" Punzie says. She explains that Jack and Elsa broke up, neither will say why, and that Elsa is really upset.

"Well where is she?" I ask. Punzie points to a room down the hall. I run towards the door and burst inside. Elsa is sitting on a bed, looking out the window. "She's been like that for days," Astrid says. I run to her side and hug her. "Anna," Elsa says softly. "Hey! It's okay, I'm here," I say.

Elsa starts to cry softly. "What happened?" I ask. Elsa doesn't answer. "She doesn't want to tell anyone," Astrid says.

I sit, holding Elsa, for a long time. She still won't talk.

"Come on, Anna," Punzie says, taking my hand. I follow them out of the bedroom, leaving Elsa alone again.

I decide to stay with Elsa until she starts school. Kristoff doesn't mind staying either, since he is reunited with his friends. "Here, Anna. You can sleep on the couch out here. I got some spare blankets and a pillow," Punzie says, placing them on the couch. "Thanks, Punz," I say.

I can see into the bedroom from here. I'm worried about Elsa. She hasn't been this upset in a long time.

Punzie and I stay up and talk. Astrid and Mer are already asleep and Elsa is still sitting on her bed, looking out the window.

"I'm going to go check on Elsa," I say and go into the bedroom. "Els, are you okay?" I ask. "Just tired," she says. I know that's not true but I don't argue. I help her get into bed.

I go back to the living room area where I left Punzie. "She okay?" Punzie asks. "She said she's just tired," I say. "Anna, I know you're worried about her but she'll be okay," Punzie says. "I know, it's just… I need to be here for her," I say. "You can't always be here for her," she says. "I know. But she is pushing me away. If someone is pushing you away, that's usually when they need you the most. And she's so scared to get close to anyone because everyone that's ever said 'I'll be there' has left," I say. "But she has us now; Me, you, Mer, Flynn, Hiccup, Astrid, and even Jack. Jack and her are still friends. I heard them," Punzie says with a smile. "Then why did they break up?" I ask. "I wish I knew," she says.

**Elsa's POV**

All my dreams have been nightmares. It's at the point where I'm scared to fall asleep. It started off with simple memories but now my dreams are full-on nightmares. The darkest thoughts in my head arise and show themselves to me. Last night was the worst. It went something like this:

_I'm sitting alone in the center of the dorm bedroom. I hold my knees to my chest and burry my face into my chest. "What's wrong dear?" a voice asks. I recognize the voice all too well. I look up and see him standing there in the dark corner of the room. "What do you want?" I ask through gritted teeth. "I want to thank you for ripping out Jack's heart. I didn't even need to do anything," Pitch says. I feel anger arising inside me. "Stop it! Leave me alone," I growl. He walks closer to me. Darkness follows him like a dog. "You loved him and he loved you. It's a shame, really. But you can't disappoint your parents. Oh, how ashamed they would be of you if you didn't follow tradition," he says, his voice echoing in my head. "I said to leave," I say and shoot a blast of ice at him. It barely misses his chest._

_"I know everyone's greatest fears. You have so many I can barely keep track of them. You're afraid your powers will get out of control again. You're afraid of letting your parents and your kingdom down. But most of all, you're afraid of hurting your friends," he says. I feel tears falling from my eyes. His footsteps approach me. "You've already let your powers get out of control, hurt Anna, and hurt Jack. You're dangerous," he growls. His face is only inches away. "Your fears are all very real. They can all happen in only an instant," he says with a smile. "You think I don't know that! Leave me alone!" I yell. He pushes me backwards and pins me to the ground by the neck. I gasp for breath but I don't use my powers._

_"Why don't you fight back?" he asks, excited by my surrender. "There's nothing worth living for," I whisper. He grins evilly, seeing my depression on my face like a mask. He pulls a knife out of the darkness. The knife trails down my arm, leaving a deep cut. I keep my eyes on his face, trying not to show my fear. "You truly have given up, Elsa Winters," he says. The knife cuts deeper and I try hard to hold back a scream. _

_He holds the knife up to my face. "A knife is a beautiful tool. It's like your worst fears. You can let your fear gradually tear you apart or you can let it completely obliterate you," he says. I watch as he stabs the knife through my heart and everything goes black. _

I wake up in a start. Sweat and tears drip down my face and I am breathing hard. It's dark and quiet. I can see Punzie, Mer, Anna and Astrid asleep in their beds. My breathing starts to regulate. My chest and neck hurt, but worst of all is my arm. I look down at my arm and see it has a deep cut. My arm is covered in blood from the open wound. How did I get this? It's like the cut in my dream. No, that's crazy. There is no way that my dream was real…

I get up and walk to the bathroom. It's dark and I slam hard into the wall as I turn a corner. My side stings in pain. I hold my arm and try not to cry out in pain.

I drag myself over to the bathroom and use the sink to climb back onto my feet. My head is pounding. I turn on the faucet and put my bloody arm under the running water. It stings and I hold back a scream. As I am jerking my arm away from the water, I cut myself again on the faucet. I can tell I am losing a lot of blood. I feel dizzy and I can't see straight. What's happening to me?

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter took a while to come out but next chapter is coming soon! Make sure to follow/favorite/review! If you already have, I love you:)**

**_What do you want to happen?_**** Predictions? Recommendations?**

**Question of the day= How do you guys feel about a love triangle? (Not going to say who it would be… sorry)**

* * *

**Please check out my other stories:**

**"A High School of Isolation"**

**"Queen of Ice, Queen of Darkness"**

**"I'd Be Good for you" (A new Jelsa story that I am writing with ItsQueenElsa! It's on her profile)**

* * *

**Shoutouts to these awesome reviewers that made me smile:**

**HyperactiveGuest**

**DJ-13**

**Fandom Magc**

**Mickeymousecanada**

**ElsatheSnowQueen2**

**ElsaWinterFrost**


	3. Chapter 3- Getting into Routine

**Elsa's POV**

My mind is racing and my head is pounding. I grab the edges of the sink to keep myself up. I look at my reflection in the mirror. I try to concentrate but it's difficult. I'm having trouble remembering what my parents taught me about first-aid. I open the medicine cabinet and fumble around for anything that could stop the bleeding. I grab a cloth and make it damp. I put it onto the wound, applying pressure. The cut's deep and the pain's excruciating.

The large cut is exactly like the one in my dream. It's a clean cut, defiantly made by something sharp. I watch as the cloth slowly changes from white to a vibrant red as more blood rises.

I grab gauze from the cabinet and start to tie it tightly around the cut.

I've had some seriously messed up dreams in the past, but this one was the most realistic. I even woke up with a cut in the same place I got one in my dream.

I can't tell anyone, especially not Anna! She would freak out! I quietly open the door to the bathroom. And sneak through the bedroom to the kitchen. I see Anna asleep on the couch in the living room. I grab a cup and fill it with water. I drink water and try not to pass out.

When I feel a little better, I go back to the bedroom and bathroom and clean up the blood. After, I sit on my bed, trying to figure out what is going on. What did my dream mean?

Suddenly, a thought comes to my mind. It's crazy, but possible. What if Pitch is feeding off of my fear through dreams? No, it can't be. Pitch was defeated a long time ago.

**Anna's POV**

"What do we do now?" Punzie asks. Elsa still hasn't left her room and classes start tomorrow. "Well, I happen to be an expert on Elsa emotions. I've found that whenever Elsa's really upset about something, she goes through three different 'stages'," I say, making air quotes around the word stages. "What do ya mean?" Merida asks. "Well, when she gets upset, she goes through a phase of depression, as you've seen. Then, her mood suddenly changes to raging fury. When that phase is over, she tries to forget that the entire thing ever happened," I explain. "So, her mood changes? That's normal, I guess," Astrid says. "Oh, but not with Elsa. Trust me, when Elsa's in these stages, it's best if you just run for your life," I warn.

"When do you think the next phase starts?" Astrid asks. "ANNA! What the fuck did you do with my hairbrush?" we hear Elsa scream from the other room. "I'd say right now."

The three of us run back into the bedroom and see Elsa throwing her clothes around the room. "Are you feeling alright, Elsa?" I ask. "Yes, I am feeling fucking great, Anna," she says, sarcastically. She continues to rummage through her drawers, looking for something. "Did you take my blue sweatshirt? You know how much I fucking love that sweatshirt!" Elsa yells. "Elsa, you're wearing it. Now, please, calm down," I say. Elsa looks down and sees that she's wearing it. "Calm down? I don't need to calm down! I'm perfectly fine!" she yells, going into the bathroom.

I look over at Punzie, Merida, and Astrid who are staring in shock. They've never seen this side of Elsa. "When Elsa's in her 'raging fury' stage, the f-bomb becomes her favorite word," I say with a shrug. "How many times has this happened?" Astrid asks. "It happened the day after she struck me with her… I mean, when she hurt me accidently as a kid. Then it happened again when our parents died," I say. That was close. I almost mentioned her powers!

"Come on, it's best just to leave her alone," I say. We walk back into the living room and sit down. "I think I liked sad Elsa better," Punzie says. "What are you talking about? Angry Elsa is fucking awesome!" Astrid says. "That's because angry Elsa is like you everyday," Merida says. Astrid rolls her eyes.

"So, when does this stage end? Classes start tomorrow," Punzie says, worried. "Not long. But we need to make sure she doesn't leave until she's back to normal," I say. Punzie agrees.

Together, we manage to keep Elsa in the dorm room. We take turns watching her because none of us can manage to be in the same room with her for very long. Every little thing pisses her off.

When it's my turn to watch Elsa again, Astrid makes a run for it. I don't blame her. I see Elsa sitting on the couch watching TV. "What are you watching, Els?" I ask. I look at the TV screen and see that she's watching a reality TV show.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Karen? John is totally using you!" Elsa yells at the TV. "Elsa, it's late and there are classes tomorrow. Let's get you to bed," I say. She looks over at me. "I know what you guys are doing. You're babysitting me. I don't need a babysitter," she snaps. "Elsa! Have you seen yourself lately? You are a mess! I understand that this is your way of coping with your feelings but it's driving us all insane!" I yell.

I can tell by the look on her face that I offended her. "Els, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that," I say. "No, Anna. You did. I should be the one apologizing. I have been a complete... bitch! I wouldn't even be able to put up with myself," she says, her eyes watering. I sit on the couch next to her and give her a hug. "I know how much Jack means to you. Elsa, I think you should just make up with him," I say. "Anna, I can't. Okay?" she says. "I just don't understand why," I argue. "It's… complicated. But I think it's the right thing to do," she says. "What does that mean?" I ask.

She yawns. "You were right. It is late! Goodnight, Anna," she says. She walks down the hall and into the bedroom.

**Astrid's POV**

It's the first day of classes, so of course I'm not happy. My alarm goes off at 7:00 sharp. I groan and reach for the alarm. Punzie is already up, dressed, and sweeping the floor. "Get up, sleepyheads," Punzie says cheerfully. I roll out of bed and grab an outfit from my dresser. I notice Elsa is up too. "You have classes now, too?" I ask. Elsa nods with a smile. I think that's the first time I have seen her smile all week.

"Merida! Get up! We have music theory in an hour!" Punzie says. Merida reluctantly gets out of bed. I get dressed and braid my hair. After applying my makeup and putting on my favorite headband, I pack my school bag. "What class do you have first, Els?" I ask. "Economics," she says. I can tell Punzie and Merida also noticed Elsa's change in personality. "Good morning," I hear Anna say with a yawn. She comes into the bedroom, her hair in a huge tangled mess. "Wow! You're hair is… well, it's like Merida's!" I tease. "Ha, ha, very funny," Merida says. I can see Anna observing Elsa carefully. "Elsa, you seem to be in a good mood," she says. Elsa gives her a small smile and goes into the bathroom.

"It's already 7:30! I'm going to meet Hiccup for breakfast," I say and head out the door. At least Elsa is starting to get back to her old self.

I meet Hiccup at Clarabelle's Cafe to grab a coffee before classes. I see him at a table towards the back. "Hey," he greets me, kissing my cheek. "Hi," I say. I sit in the other seat. "I missed you! We haven't had much time alone with the… friend situation," Hiccup says. "Hopefully that will end soon. Elsa seems to be getting back to normal," I say. "Really? I wish I could say the same for Jack," Hiccup says, taking a sip of his coffee. "What do you mean?" I ask out of curiosity. "He's not himself. I can tell something is bothering him. Those two are so ridiculous. They just need to make up or get over it," he says. "Tell me about it," I say. I see a few girls checking out Hiccup and a shoot them a glare. "What class do you have first?" I ask. "Biology," he says. He may not look like a scrawny nerd anymore, but he still is and I love that. I finish my coffee and take out my class schedule. "Do you know where the StormFly building is? That's where my class is," I say. "Yea, I can walk you there," he says. I smile and we walk together, hand-in-hand.

**Elsa's POV**

It's the third day of classes and I've managed to pull myself together.

"I'm going to go to the library and get some studying done," I say. "Okay, be safe," Anna says. She's been worried about me lately. I go to the library everyday after classes and it's almost routine. I grab my bag and head out.

The library is a large, old building made of stone. It's always quiet and relaxing inside, which I love. I go to my usual table in the back and put my bag down. I usually come here to study but not today. I can't get that weird dream about Pitch out of my mind. The cut on my arm is healing slowly but it still worries me.

I figured the library would have something about dreams and the power of the unconscious mind. I wander through the isles of books. There aren't many other students in the library, actually there are only two others and I don't see a librarian.

I scan the shelves, looking for any books on dreams. A few books catch my eye and I grab them. There's one on Arendelle history and another about Oneirology. I go back to my table in the back and set them down. I open the book on Oneirology and scan the table of contents. There is nothing that could explain the cut appearing on my arm from a dream. I walk back through the aisles, looking for anything else that could be useful.

I turn another corner and nearly bump into someone. Jack. "Hey," he says awkwardly. "Hi," I say softly. I turn towards one of the shelves to look for the book. Jack turns to the other shelf, our backs to each other. All of a sudden, we both turned around, and our lips connect. God, I missed Jack's touch. The smell of pine trees and peppermint makes me smile. But then I remember.

I pull away. Jack looks just as shocked as I do. "What just happened?" I ask. "We are the worse 'just friends' ever," he says. He starts laughing. "It's not funny," I say, trying to be serious. He's still laughing, which makes me giggle. "Okay, it's a little funny," I admit.

We stop laughing and I look into his beautiful, blue eyes. Memories of us come back to me. He starts to lean in to kiss me and for a second, I let him.

I move away before his lips can touch mine. I turn back around and grab the book I was going to grab. I turn back to Jack. "I better finish studying. I'll see you later," I say. I start walking back to my table. I sit down at the table and open the new book.

Jack pulls a chair over to the table and sits down across from me. I glance up at him and he smiles. "Oneirology, the study of dreams? Is that for one of your classes?" he asks. "Yea," I lie. I don't want him to worry about me. That weird dream was probably nothing. He looks at the book I am reading. "The Scientific Study of Dreams: Neural Networks, Cognitive development, Content Analysis, and Meanings. Wow, I don't even understand that title," he says. I can't help but smile.

I keep scanning the pages. "Why are you in the library?" I ask. "Oh, um, I had to get a book for a project but they didn't have it," he says. I find a passage about the meanings of dreams and how different memories can trigger them. I mark the page with a sticky note.

"Are you doing a project or something?" he asks. "Uh, yea. I guess you could call it that," I say. I keep reading. I finally find the passage I've been looking for and mark it. Jack checks his phone and groans. "I have to go meet up with Flynn. I'll see you later hopefully," he says and leaves.

I go back to reading the large book. I mark a few passages that stand out.

_Oneirology doesn't study what we dream; it studies why we dream and how we dream. Well, what is a dream exactly? Dreaming is nothing but a sequence of feelings and visuals that your mind shifts through while you're unconscious. But if dreaming is so harmless, why have people died or killed themselves in the process? Dreaming is not as simple as people try to make it out to be._

_Night terrors are instances of extreme terror or fear. These episodes are different from nightmares because, whereas a nightmare may provide a dream as the cause for being afraid, night terrors are a concentrated sensation of fear or terror coupled with the inability to regain consciousness or memory._

I write "Not A Night Terror" on a sticky note.

_Researchers were able to conclude that nightmares directly correlate with the stress in people's lives. People who experienced the death of family or a close friend have more frequent nightmares than those who are only faced with stress from school or stress from social aspects of daily life._

Maybe that explains it. The nightmares started after I had lost my parents and dealt with Pitch. Breaking up with Jack must have led to this last dream. Of course Pitch isn't giving me nightmares. I must just be really stressed out.

I put the book to the side and open the other book about Arendelle's history. I flip to the chapter with Arendelle's royal family. There is a section about recorded marriages since 1870. I scan the document. Every heir to the throne, younger than 20, has married at 21.

**Punzie's POV**

Elsa's been at the library for over an hour now. We had plans to check out the new frozen yogurt shop across campus but she's still out. I decide to go to the library and get her.

When I get to the old library, I'm surprised how empty it is despite the fact that classes started the other day. I look around but I don't see Elsa. I walk further into the library and see Elsa sitting at a small table. But she's not alone. She's with Jack. That's surprising.

I walk a little closer, hiding behind a shelf of books. I can't hear what they are talking about.

I decide to leave and let Elsa talk with Jack. We can always go for frozen yogurt tomorrow.

**Anna's POV**

"I'm telling you the truth. Jack and Elsa were studying at the library together," Punzie says. "So everything will go back to normal?" Astrid asks. I sit down on the couch next to Merida and Astrid. "I guess so. I just wish I knew why they broke up in the first place," Punzie says.

That's when I see it. The corner is peaking out from underneath the other couch.. I get up and walk slowly over to it. I pick up the old book; it's leather cover falling apart. I blow off the thin layer of dust. "What's that?" Merida asks. "This. This is why they broke up," I say. "They broke up because of a book?" Astrid asks, thinking I'm crazy. I haven't seen this book in years and I never thought I would see it again. "Man, this is bad. Really, really, really bad," I say, panicking. "What is? Anna ya not making any sense," Merida says.

I take a deep breath. "This book has been in my family since, well, forever!" I say. "And you think it's the reason Elsa and Jack broke up?" Astrid asks. "If Elsa read this, yes," I say. I flip open the book and memories come back to me:

_"Daddy! Daddy! Do you want to build a snowman with me? Elsa didn't want to again," a 4-year-old me said. I ran up to the king. "Not now, sweetie. I have a lot of work to do," the king said, sitting at his desk. "Like what?" I asked, crawling up to sit on his lap. "Well, as the king, I have to make sure everything is running smoothly in the kingdom," he said. "What's that?" I asked, pointing to the book on his desk. He takes it and opens it up. "This, darling, is a very special book. It holds many secrets and rules," he said. "Like what, daddy?" I asked._

_"You know, Elsa's going to be a queen one day. It will be a very long time from now of course, but there will be a day where the kingdom will look to her," he said. "Elsa will be a good queen!" I said. "I hope so," my father said. "What's it say?" I ask, pointing to the book. "Well, as I was saying, there are rules that the king and queen must follow. Some of the rules are not… up-to-date," he said. "What's up-to-date mean?" I asked. "I think these rules should be changed so Elsa doesn't follow them," he said. "Elsa doesn't have rules?" I asked. "Well, of course she does but… I need to change some... Why don't you go ask Gerda to build a snowman with you?" he asked. "But I want to hear about the rules," I complained. My father laughed._

_"Oh, Anna. You're like Elsa, stubborn. Okay, I'll tell you. But don't tell anyone this, okay? It's our secret," he said. "Okay, I promise," I said. "These rules here are the ones Elsa will need to follow if she becomes queen. I know Elsa won't like to follow these rules. This says she needs to marry at 21 to a suitable man. I wrote Elsa a letter," he said. "What does it say?" I asked. The king looked at me and smiled. "Do you want to read it?" he asked. "Daddy, you know I can't read well," I said. "Ok, I'll read it," he said._

_"Elsa, my darling daughter. For generations, these traditions have been strictly followed. If anything is to happen to your mother and I, I do believe you will make the right choice. You know what is best for the kingdom. I only worry that you will not know what is best for yourself. I would rather have you follow your heart then these rules. Please, marry whom you like. You're happiness means more to me than anything. –A.W," he said. "You want Elsa to be happy?" I asked. "Well, of course! I don't care who she marries as long as she's happy," he said. _

_My father looked down on me with kind eyes. "For now, though, I'll hide the book. I would rather have Elsa never know about these rules. Your sister can be… difficult. I'm worried that if she sees the rules, she'll ignore my letter and follow tradition. This book can not reach Elsa," he said. "The secrets safe with me!" I said. "Good girl," he said._

The flashback ends and I start to cry. I miss my father so much. "I let him down. Elsa must have read the book," I sob. I sit on the couch and flip through the pages. "I'm sorry, I'm confused," Punzie says. "This book has every rule, tradition, and expectation that Elsa needs to follow as queen," I say. I get to the page my father had showed me as a kid and my heart almost stops at the sight of his handwriting. Punzie and Kristoff sit on each side of me. "Family tradition says that Elsa needs to marry at 21 to a suitable guy, which is usually a prince from another kingdom," I say, bursting into tears again.

"That's why she broke up with Jack," Punzie says, thinking out loud. "Why doesn't she just ignore that tradition?" Astrid says. I look closer at my father's message; the rest of it is smudged and can't be read. "This is my father's writing. It's a message to Elsa," I say. I wipe a few tears from my eyes before reading it. "Elsa, my darling daughter. For generations, these traditions have been strictly followed. If anything is to happen to your mother and I, I do believe you will make the right choice. You know what is best for the kingdom. I only worry that you will not know what is best for-" I stop. You can't read the rest. "Well it sounds like your dad really wanted her to follow tradition," Astrid says. "But he didn't! The rest of the message is missing! If only Elsa knew what it said," I say and cry on Kristoff's shoulder.

"Why? Would it make a difference?" Astrid says. "Actually, It would make a big difference! I was there when he wrote it 12 years ago," I say and cry again. When I finally pull myself together, I finish the message. "I only worry that you will not know what is best for yourself. I would rather have you follow your heart then these rules. Please, marry whom you like. You're happiness means more to me than anything. –A.W" I say, remember my father's words like he just said them.

Suddenly, a thought comes to my mind. "My father and I hid this book from Elsa for years. How did she get it?" I ask. Punzie shrugs.

That's when Elsa comes back. She puts her bag down on the table and then turns to us. We all look at her. "What?" she asks. "Elsa, we need to talk," I say and hold up the book.

* * *

**I know this chapter was long awaited but here it is! Sorry for the language in this chapter but it's rated T so if it bothers you- go read another story!**

**Anyways, thanks SOOOO much for all the reviews/favorites/follows! **

**_What do you want to happen? Predictions? Recommendations?_**

**Question of the chapter: Do you watch The Walking Dead? I have been obsessed with this show lately! (I know this seems like a really random question but it's not completely irrelevant. I wrote a fanfic starring Jelsa, Kristanna, Flypunzel, Hiccstrid, etc and it's based on that show- there's zombies. I'm not sure if I'm going to post it though)**

**If you don't know what the walking dead is, it's a TV show on AMC.**

* * *

**Shoutouts to these amazing followers who wrote nice reviews:**

**GuardianofDisney**

**PotterWhoLockJelsaJedi**

**ElsatheSnowQueen2**


	4. Chapter 4- Makeup or Breakup

**Elsa's POV**

Anna holds up the book. "Elsa, why did you really break up with Jack?" she asks. "I guess you know why," I say. "Elsa, you made a mistake," she says. "How can you say that?" I ask. "Because I know the truth. You think that you're trying to do the right thing but all your doing is ruining your life," she says. "What are you talking about? Dad told me to do what's best for the kingdom and you know that's what I'm gonna try to do," I reply.

Anna stands up and walks over to me. "Elsa, dad wanted you to be happy. He doesn't care who you marry," she says softly. "Anna, I know this is hard for you to understand. You don't have the responsibilities that I do. Being queen, I'm looking out for a lot of people. Dad wants me to do what's best and that means following tradition," I say. Anna suddenly gets really angry. "Well listen up, Elsa. I don't know how else to tell you this but you can be really… well, stupid! You and Jack love each other! It's true love! Are you really going to just give that up?" she yells, surprising me.

"What do you know about true love? Your last few boyfriends have been_ so _great," I say sarcastically. I didn't mean to say it so harsh and I immediately regretted saying it. "More than you! All you know is how to shut people out! Where were you when we were growing up? Where were you when mom and dad died?" she yells. I don't know what to say.

I can see Punzie, Merida, Astrid, Hiccup, and Kristoff standing behind her awkwardly. "Maybe we should go," Hiccup says quietly. Kristoff follows him out. Anna is still glaring at me and I realize I am returning the look. "I was trying to protect you, Anna. You know that," I say. "Well great job, Elsa. It was defiantly worth not having a sister for all those years," she says sarcastically. I wish she would understand.

"Is that all?" I ask. I understand that I let Anna down when we were growing up but I'm curious what else she holds against me. She sighs. "Yes. I'm sorry, Elsa. I didn't want to start a fight," she says. "Well you did," I say. "Elsa-" she starts. "I'm… going out again," I say, grabbing my jacket and heading towards the door.

"Elsa wait! Dad tried to hide this book from you! I was there when he wrote the message to you," she says. That catches my attention and I turn around. "The book is old now so it's hard to read the last part of the message. I still remember what it said, the exact words," she says, opening the book. She turns to the page with dad's message.

"I only worry that you will not know what is best for yourself. I would rather have you follow your heart then these rules. Please, marry whom you like. You're happiness means more to me than anything. –A.W," she says. "Dad wrote that?" I ask. She nods. "I may have been young but it used to be one of my favorite memories with dad and so I remember it clearly. Dad said he didn't want you to ever see this book so I thought it was cool having a secret with dad. He wrote the message just in case you found this," she says, closing the book.

"You do realize that if you don't go make up with Jack right now, I'm going to punch you in the face," Astrid says. "Astrid!" Merida snaps.

"Elsa, how did you get this book anyways?" Punzie asks. That's when it all makes sense. Han's somehow got the book and used it to break Jack and I apart. He made sure I would read it! "I got to go," I say, running out the door.

Sure, I want to find Hans and punch him in the face. But I have something even more important to do.

**Astrid's POV**

As soon as Elsa leaves, Anna falls into Punzie in aching sobs. "What's wrong?" I ask. "I can't believe I said those things to her," she says between cries. "It's okay. All siblings fight. My brother and I fight all the time," Merida says. "But it's different with, Elsa. Everything I accused her of, wasn't her fault," she says.

Punzie pats her back comfortingly. "Come on, Anna. Lets get some sleep. I'm sure Elsa will forgive you," Punzie says. "I'm an awful sister," she cries. "No your not," I hear Punzie say as she brings Anna down the hall to the bedroom.

"Where do ya think she went?" Merida asks. "Elsa? No idea. My guess is to see Jack but, honestly, she looked… vengeful when she left," I say. "Vengeful?" Merida asks. "Trust me, I know the look. She was pissed off at something," I say. "Or someone," Merida says.

**Jack's POV**

There's a small, quick knock on the door. The guys had gone out to a dorm party, since they don't have classes tomorrow but I have a few classes and couldn't go. It must not be Hiccup or Flynn because they have their keys. Maybe it's Kristoff.

I open the door to my dorm and see Elsa standing there. "Oh, uh, Elsa!" I say, surprised. "Hi," she says softly. "Uh, come in," I say, opening the door for her. She steps in, keeping her eyes on me the entire time. Something is wrong but I don't know what it is. "So, what's up?" I ask. "I'm a bitch, Jack. I'm sorry," she says. "What? Elsa, what are you talking about?" I ask, really confused.

She leans in, kisses my cheek, then heads back towards the door. Instinctually, I catch her arm and turn her back around. "You're not a bitch, Elsa," I say, leaning in and kissing her lips. "Are you crazy?" she says in almost a whisper. "Am I crazy for loving you? Probably," I say, kissing her again. "Y-You still love me?" she asks. "Well, yeah," I say. "Why?" she asks. "I don't know why. I just know that I do," I say, admiring the adorable face she makes when she's confused.

"Jack, do you remember why we broke up?" she asks. I nod. "Anna says that my dad tried to hide that book from me. He wanted me to be the first Arendelle to break those traditions," she says. I try to hide my relief and excitement. "Well it is the 20th century," I say, kissing her again. "Jack, stop," she says, pulling away from me.

"What's wrong?" I ask. "I just don't understand. Why don't you hate me? I fucked with your emotions! You should hate me!" she says, frustrated. "Well I don't. Do you want me to?" I ask. "Well…" she says. I can tell she doesn't know what to think or feel. "Elsa, I hate you. I hate that you are so damn adorable," I say. She smiles and I realize how much I've missed that smile.

"You're such a dork," she says. "Well, considering that's probably true, will you still be my girlfriend?" I ask. She runs her hand through her hair and nods. "Yes."

**Elsa's POV**

Jack never did anything wrong. It was always me. I caused this entire mess and I hate myself more than anything because of it.

I don't know if this is the right thing to do but I do know that it feels like the right thing to do. I kiss Jack and he kisses back. I run my fingers through his hair and his hands rest on my hips.

"Where are the guys?" I ask. "They went out. Probably pulling another all-nighter," he says.

All of a sudden, I can't take it anymore. I collapse. Jack catches me. "Elsa, are you alright?" he asks. I use all my strength to stand back on my feet. "Uh, yeah. I'm just tired I think," I say. Who am I kidding? I'm exhausted! I haven't slept since that nightmare with Pitch… four nights ago. I only pretend to sleep. Honestly, I'm too afraid to sleep.

"Elsa, are you sure you're okay?" Jack asks. "Yup. I'm perfect," I say, trying to cover up my exhaustion. Jack still looks suspicious. "I can walk you back to your dorm," he says. "Thanks, Jack," I say. I can tell I sound drowsy. "Elsa, is something wrong? You need to tell me the truth," he says. "Nothing's wrong," I say. "Do you want to stay here?" he asks. I nod. "Anna and I aren't on the best terms at the moment anyway," I say.

**Jack's POV**

I didn't realize it at first, but Elsa looks… out of it. I can tell she doesn't want to talk about it so I try to change the subject to her and Anna.

"What happened?" I ask. "It's a long story," she says. I catch her yawn, for the third time in the last few minutes. "Come on, your basically falling asleep right now," I say. We walk towards my room at the end of the hall. "You can borrow this," I say, handing her my blue hoodie.

She looks too tired to care what she's wearing but she changes anyway. She takes off her gray jacket and pulls her blue sweater off over her head.

As she's putting on my blue hoodie, I notice one of her arms is covered in gauze. "What happened to your arm?" I ask. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm clumsy, that's all," she says. It looks serious but I don't say anything else about it.

"Come here, you," I say. She grins and hugs me.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Sorry this chapter is so short. I was on vacation this week so I didn't write. **

**But I figured since you all have been patiently waiting… Here's some Jelsa fluff :)**

**Make sure to follow/favorite/review! :)**

**Predictions? Recommendations? What do you think should happen?**

* * *

**Shoutout to these readers whose reviews made me smile:**

**HyperactiveGuest**

**Haileyms2**

**mickeymousecanada**


	5. Chapter 5- Insomniac

**Elsa's POV**

Jack's arms wrap around me protectively. I feel safe, but I know I'm not. I can't sleep. I'm still too afraid. I remember the dreams all too clearly. It's all too real.

"That's because it _is_ real, darling," a voice says. I shoot up in bed, almost waking Jack. I turn towards the dark figure in the middle of the room. "P-Pitch?" I ask wearily. "Hey queenie!" he says. "Y-You're not real!" I say. "You're right! I'm in your head," he says, his eyes glowing in joy at my fear. "Go away," I whisper, holding my head. "I'm not going anywhere, Elsa. How about you go to sleep and join me," he says.

"This isn't real," I whisper, holding my head between my knees. I fearfully look up and see Pitch standing only inches away from me. I jump back, startled. "Oh, did I scare you Sweetie?" he asks. I look over at Jack and see him still sleeping soundly. "Poor little Jackie. What is he doing with a girl like you? I didn't know he was into the monster 'type'," Pitch laughs. I grab Jack's hand in mine. "How long do you think someone can go without sleep?" Pitch says. 'This isn't real,' I tell myself again.

In just seconds, he's gone.

**Jack's POV**

Elsa snuggles next to me. I hold her in my arms and its almost as if everything's back to normal. I soon find myself drifting off into a comforting sleep.

I wake up in the early morning, still discombobulated and tired. Elsa is sitting up in bed, texting on her phone. "Good morning," I say. "Good morning," she says, not looking up. She still looks just as tired as last night.

"Did you even sleep last night?" I ask. "Um, yeah. Of course. Just… don't worry about me," she says, getting up and putting on her sweater. "I'll see you later. Okay?" she says, kissing my cheek. "Uh, yeah," I say, still half-asleep.

As soon as I hear the door close behind her, I fall back asleep.

When I wake up again, my alarm's going off. I groan and roll out of bed. I get ready for class, which starts in a half-hour. I decide to grab a coffee at the café, and head out the door.

I get to class and take a seat in the back. Even though it's the fourth day of classes, I still don't know anyone in this class. The teacher comes in and immediately starts lecturing.

I start to feel drowsy and try hard to keep my eyes open. But something catches my attention, a girl. She's looking straight at me from across the room with beautiful purple eyes. She's twirling the ends of her short black hair that gleams purple and blue in the light. She winks. I look behind me to make sure she winked at me and not someone else. When I look back at her, she grins.

The bell rings and I quickly pack up my stuff and shove it into my bag. I look up, planning on walking over and talking to the mystery girl, but she's gone.

I decide to meet Flynn and Hiccup at the café but something is still bothering me. There was something about that girl… familiarity. I feel like I know her.

At the café, I pull a chair over to the table Flynn and Hiccup are seated at. "Hey," I say. "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Are you okay?" Flynn asks. "I'm fine," I argue. Flynn and Hiccup give each other a look. "I'm fine!" I say, more aggressively.

All of a sudden, that mystery girl from my last class walks in. "Have you heard from Elsa?" Hiccup asks. The girl is standing in line to order with a tall, thin guy with long dark hair and pale skin. "Uh, yeah. We got back together," I say. The guy is standing with his arms crossed casually while the girl, who is much shorter than him, is jumping up and down talking about something. "That's great, dude! But I thought you would be more… energetic," Flynn says. I can't take my eyes off of that girl. She just looks so familiar and it's killing me that I don't recognize her.

"Hey! Are you with us?" Flynn asks, waving his hand in front of my face. "Uh, yeah. Sorry, what were you saying?" I ask. "I was saying, I thought you would be more excited about getting back together with Elsa," he says. "Of course I'm excited!" I say. My gaze lands on that girl again and this time she's looking at me too. Flynn and Hiccup follow my gaze this time. "Dude, snap out of it," Hiccup says. "Why do you keep looking at her?" Flynn asks. "I... think I know her," I say. "Well I think she likes you," Hiccup says. The girl smiles flirtatiously, glancing at me.

I look away from her and direct my attention back to Flynn and Hiccup. "I know her! I just don't… remember," I say, trying to think. "Maybe you met her at a party? Or had a 'fun night' together a while back?" Flynn says suggestively. "No… Forget it. So, how was the party last night?" I ask, changing the subject. "It was the usual dorm party. But Punzie went back to the dorm early though to check on Anna. And Kristoff was more of an outcast without Anna," Flynn says.

"Good thing I don't have any classes today because I'm exhausted now," Hiccup says with a yawn. I check the time on my phone. "Well I better get to class. The teacher's a real jerk to anyone that's late," I say, grabbing my books off the table.

I look up and see the girl walking out of the café with the guy. I follow them out at a distance. I watch as a few pretty girls walk by the guy and wink. Oddly, the guy just ignores them. Maybe he's dating the mystery girl.

The girl grabs his hand and pulls him excitedly towards one of the classroom buildings. I'm going the other direction so I lose sight of them. I need to talk to this girl later.

**Elsa's POV**

I grab my bag and get out of my seat. "Elsa, can I talk to you please?" my teacher asks. "Uh, okay," I say. I approach her desk, clutching my bag nervously. "Is everything going alright?" she asks. "Yes, of course," I say. "It's just that you seem… tired. You were falling asleep in my last two classes," she says. "Oh, uh, I'll make sure it won't happen again," I say. "Elsa, if there are problems in your dorm, you can request a new dorm room," she says. "There aren't any problems. I'm fine," I say. I feel like that's the millionth time I've said 'I'm fine' this week. "Alright. I'll see you in class Monday. Make sure you get sleep," she says.

This is getting bad. Even my teachers are starting to notice my exhaustion. This is my fifth night without sleep. I lied to Jack too about sleeping last night. But even I know that I can't run from the night forever. Tonight, I'm going to have to sleep.

**Anna's POV**

I feel terrible for everything I said to Elsa yesterday. When she finally gets back from classes, I know what I need to do. "Hey," I say, turning my attention towards her. "Hi," she says, hanging up her jacket.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry," I say. "Just forget about it, Anna," she says. "I can't," I say. "Anna-" she says, annoyed. "Elsa, I didn't mean what I said. I know that you were just trying to protect me for all those years. You were scared and-" I start. "Anna! I said I don't want to talk about this," she interrupts. "But-" I say. "I'm tired, Anna. Leave me alone," she says, walking down the hall to the bedroom. I consider following her but I don't. Something's stopping me.

I spend the next hour watching 'Keeping up With the Kardashians' (what? I'm a sucker for reality television) and texting Kristoff. We make plans to hang out tonight since I didn't go to that huge party last night. Finally, Punzie and Astrid come back from the library. "I can't believe you guys actually were at the library studying that long!" I tease. "We didn't study that entire time," Astrid says. "Then what _were_ you doing?" I ask. "Why don't you ask Astrid's secret admirer," Punzie says. "No way. Who?" I ask. "Some guy was there, staring at us. It made me uncomfortable," Astrid says. "So she threatened him and made him cry," Punzie adds. We laugh.

"What happened to Merida?" I ask. "She met up with some guy named Peter! Can you believe it?" Punzie says. "Better question is: where's Elsa?" Astrid asks. I point to the bedroom. Astrid walks down the hall and I hear the bedroom door open. "Uh, oh. What happened?" Punzie asks. "I don't know. She's in a bad mood," I say. "Flynn told me that her and Jack are together again," Punzie says. I smile. "I'm glad," I say.

"Elsa's passed out," Astrid says. "Really? It's like 3:00," I say. Astrid shrugs. "Is it just me or has Elsa seemed out of it lately?" Punzie asks. "What do you mean?" I ask. "She's just seemed… I don't know," Punzie says.

**Elsa's POV**

I hate fighting with Anna but I am so tired right now that I can't control myself. I grab a cup of water from the counter and take a sip. I sit on the edge of my bed, alone in the bedroom. It's quiet again, except for the muffled sound of the TV in the other room.

I down the rest of the water in the cup and then set it on the nightstand. I climb into bed and take a deep breath. I've dreaded going to sleep every night since that weird dream with Pitch.

Finally, the worst thing happens, I fall asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) Good News: Next Chapter comes out tomorrow because it's actually already written. (& it's really long) :)**

**Please make sure to review/favorite/follow! I love reading your feedback- it really helps me improve my writing!**

**Predictions? ****Recommendations? **

**Q: What would you do if you were Elsa? Jack? Anna?**


	6. Chapter 6- Nightmares

**Elsa's POV  
**_I wake up in my bed and look over to see Punzie, Astrid, and Merida sleeping. I relax. But then I see that Anna's awake. She's sitting at the table in the small kitchen with her back to me. I quietly walk over to her. "Anna, what are you doing up? Listen, I'm sorry for freaking out earlier today," I say. She doesn't turn to face me. "Okay, Anna, stop it. If you're mad, I understand. But giving me the silent treatment is just plain childish," I say._

_ I place my hand on her shoulder and she freezes, literally. I gasp and jump back. Anna's body has frozen into solid ice. I walk around the table and look at Anna's frozen face. "Anna! No!" I yell. My powers spread out of control and the ground becomes ice too. I place my hand gently on Anna's icy skin. "No," I say softly. _

_"Freak," a voice says. I look up and see Punzie standing there, looking at me with pure hatred. "I didn't mean to!" I say. "You're a monster!" Merida says, standing in the other corner of the room. "You're okay, Anna. I've got you," I say, repeating the same words I said as a child. I hold Anna's completely frozen body close. "You froze her again. You're a monster," Astrid says. I feel tears building up in my eyes. "Anna, I didn't mean to hurt you," I cry softly. Wait, how did Astrid know that I've hurt Anna before? _

_I step back from Anna but I bump into someone. I turn and face Jack. "Elsa, you just don't stop hurting people, do you? First you hurt Anna, then you break my heart, now you hurt Anna again," he says. What's going on? _

_I step away from him too. They're all around me, glaring at me. "I never wanted to hurt anyone," I say. "Well it's too late for that," Jack says. He takes a step towards me and I take a step away. "S-Stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you," I say. But it's too late; a blast of ice shoots from my hand and hits Jack. He freezes but so do Punzie, Merida, and Astrid. They all become giant ice sculptures. Then, it all makes sense. This isn't real, it can't be. "This is just a dream," I assure myself. _

_"Well it took you long enough," a voice says. I turn around to see Pitch. "What do you want?" I growl. "Well, hello to you too, Angel," Pitch's deep voice hisses. Suddenly, Pitch is nowhere to be seen. "Come out, coward," I yell. "Watch the attitude, Queenie. I just want to talk," his voice echoes off the walls. "Well then just tell me what you want!" I snap. He laughs. _

_A hand grabs my shoulder and I spin around. His glowing yellow eyes meet mine. "I want to show you something," he says maliciously. _

_The next thing I know, I'm standing in the middle of a field. Pitch is gone but there's someone else. "Anna?" She doesn't acknowledge me. I notice that she's standing in front of my parent's graves. "Elsa, I just don't get it. First you shut me out, and then you make me attend my parent funeral alone. What kind of sister are you?" she asks herself quietly. "Anna, I am so sorry," I say. _

_"She can't hear you, you know," Pitch's voice says. I turn around and see him standing there. "What do you really want? Why are you showing me this?" I ask. He smiles. "One of your worst fears is that your sister hates you. Well, just to let you know, she does. She always has hated you ever since you shut her out," he growls._

_"Go to hell," I mutter. He's suddenly right in my face. "Elsie, you don't mean that. I thought we were friends," he says with another creepy smile. "Well you thought wrong," I say. His smile fades. "I'm simply trying to show you the truth," he says. "You don't scare me, Pitch," I say. He laughs. "Of course I do," he says. _

_The scenery around me changes again. I recognize this place right away. I'm back home in Arendelle castle. "Why did you bring me here?" I ask. I don't get an answer. He's gone. _

_The hallway I'm standing in is empty. I know my way around so I run towards the exit. I don't know where else to go._

_I run around the corner and see the doors but there are people standing in front of them. My parents are there along with a few maids. _

_"Her powers are growing. It's only a matter of time," my mother says. They're talking about me. "I know," my father says. "So what do you suggest we do?" one of the servants questions. "We can either keep her contained or…" my parents adviser says. "Are you suggesting that we kill her? We're not killing her! She's still my daughter," my father says. "She's a monster!" one of the servants says. "He has a point," my mother says, "think about it. Her powers can become out of control. It's only a matter of time before Anna finds out and we can't let her hurt Anna again. Anna is our priority. We need to protect her," my mother says. _

_My father looks solemn. "Your majesty, if something is to happen to you, that monster will take the crown. Do you want someone who is that dangerous running the kingdom?" the advisor says. _

_I reach out to touch my father's arm but my hand goes through him. "Pitch! Stop it! Stop it right now!" I yell. "But it was just getting to the good part," he says, pretending to be upset. I look up and see him standing across the room. The scene is in pause. My parents are frozen in place. Suddenly, Pitch is gone. I turn around and he's right behind me. "You also fear that you will disappoint your parents. Well, you certainly disappointed them but it's not just that; You scared them," he says. I glare at him. "Don't pout, Elsa," he says._

_"This is a dream! Wake up, Elsa! Wake up!" I yell, shutting my eyes and grabbing my head, trying to concentrate. "Oh, Elsa. You're never going to wake up," he says. I open my eyes. "W-What do you mean?" I ask. "You're going to stay here with me. Forever," he says with a grin._

_"Listen here, you son of a bitch, I'm going to wake up! You're not real! You're just messing with my head! When I get out of here, I'm going to find you and kill you myself," I threaten. "Awe, that's cute. But you don't scare me, Elsa. Nothing scares me," he says. _

_I don't know where I got the courage, but I punch him in the face. "Ugh! You good for nothing-" he starts. I turn and start running up the staircase. I don't get far before I hear his laugh behind me. "This is exciting! You're putting up a fight this time!" he says happily. I hit him with a blast of ice and keep running. I reach my bedroom and close the door behind me, locking it. _

_"Elsa, come out and play," I hear Pitch calling, his voice getting closer. "This is just a dream. This is just a dream," I remind myself. "Wake up, Elsa," I whisper. Nothing happens. I try pinching myself but instead of waking up, I feel the small pain. Everything around me looks and feels so real._

_I hear Pitch's footsteps approaching the door. "Elsa, I'm giving you a chance. Either you come out right now or I'll be a lot less forgiving," he says. I freeze in place, holding my breath. It get's very quiet, too quiet._

_"Boo!" Pitch whispers, his breath hitting my cheek. I jump back. "You thought you could hide from the nightmare king in a nightmare? For a smart girl, you really aren't very smart," he says. I slowly back away but he follows. "Where do you think you're going? I gave you a choice, and you didn't come out. Time for me to be the bad guy, I guess. I really didn't want to do this," he says. _

_I'm about to ask, "Do what?" but I am already in a different place. I'm lying on a small, uncomfortable bed in the middle of a room. I try to move but my wrists and ankles are tied down with sturdy leather straps. I try to break free but I can't. I hear Pitch's laughter, and then he appears from the darkness, standing over me. "Trying to escape?" he asks. He laughs. "What's so funny?" I ask. "Well last time I remember you saying that you have nothing to live for. Why are you fighting this time?" he asks. "I was wrong. I have a little sister that I need to care for. I have a kingdom I need to rule. I have a boyfriend I need to apologize to. I have friends that care about me. I'd say that I have something to live for," I say. He grins._

_"I was trying to help you here, Elsa. I just wanted to show you that you're a monster. Don't hide who you really are! Your sister's afraid of you, your kingdom's afraid of you, and your friends will be afraid of you when they discover the truth," he says. _

_"Stop it, Pitch. Your mind control isn't going to work on me this time," I say. "Then maybe this will make you understand," he says, walking a few feet and taking something off of a small table. "W-What's that? Get away from me, Pitch," I yell. He starts walking towards me so I blast him with my powers. _

_"That tickled, Elsa," he says with a sly grin. The bed and restraints begin to freeze but I still can't get away. "I control the show around here, Elsa. You're not going anywhere," he says. I don't stop trying to break free. I can't stop the extreme feeling of fear from building up inside me. I can see the knife in his hand. "Shh, relax!" he says, resting a hand on my forehead._

_ "Why are you doing this?" I snap, trying to hide my shaky voice. "Well, first it was to feed off of your fear; strictly business. But you made it personal. I guess I should thank you, after all. The job gets pretty boring but now I can enjoy cutting you apart," he says with a grin. I glare at him and try to hit him with another blast of ice. I miss and he just seems amused. He gently caresses my cheek and moves my head towards him. "Trust me, Elsa. I didn't want to do this... at first. I thought we could be friends! I thought that when I got out, you could be my little apprentice," he says. _

_"That would never happen," I say in disgust. "And that attitude of yours is why you're here," he says. "You're a psychopath!" I yell. "Call me what you'd like, Elsa. Your anger only makes me stronger," he says. "Now, please, think of your worst fears. It helps with the process," he says. Before I can come up with an insult to throw at him, he presses the blade of the knife down, delicately breaking the skin on my arm. I squeal in pain. _

_My breathing becomes fast and unsteady as he raises the knife up towards my neck. "You're afraid, Elsa. That's okay. You should be," he says casually. "I'm going to wake up soon and when I do, I'm going to find you," I seethe. "Sorry to disappoint but you're not going to find me. I'm inside your dreams. Good luck finding that when you're awake," he says. The knife makes a thin cut on my neck and I try not to flinch. I hold my eyes closed tight. _

_I feel a pressure on my arm and I realize he is inspecting the cut on my arm. "What's this? You fixed up the last souvenir I gave you, I see. Well, I'm not letting you get away with just a little scratch this time," he whispers. The knife follows the path of the cut, reopening the wound. I try not to scream. _

_"Now, what's next?" he asks. I struggle to break the restraints. "Let's start here," he says, pressing the knife into my shin. I tense up in pain. "Don't worry, Elsa. We have plenty on time for the other leg too," he says. I feel warm blood trickling out of the cuts. _

_He slashes my other leg and I grimace in pain. "What next, Els? Can I call you Els?" he asks. It's silent as he waits for a reply. "What's that? Oh, good idea," he says, pretending I gave him an answer. He slowly lifts the hem of my shirt, revealing my stomach. "Stop it, Pitch! Please, stop! Stop!" I plead. "Okay," he says. I hesitantly stop thrashing about and study him, confused. "I'll make a deal with you. If you agree to break up with Jack again, I will stop and let you go," he says. _

_"No!" I say. "Well then," he says. There's a sudden excruciating pain on my stomach and I realize he cut me with the knife. He continues to drag the sharp tool across my skin, the pain progressively getting worse. "Care to change your answer?" he asks. "No," I growl. _

_He turns around and picks up something else. "Remember this, Elsa?" he asks. It's a knife, but not just any knife. The handle has a horse carved into it and the blade is black instead of silver. "Maybe I can refresh you're memory," he says. He touches the blade to my side and drags it across my stomach. The pain is the worst I have ever experienced. "Now, consider my deal, Elsa," he says. "Go to hell, Pitch. You bastard! You asshole! You coward!" I scream. He growls in anger and puts the knife to my neck. "You take back those words," he mutters. "Coward," I manage to say under my breath. _

_"You pathetic girl. Or what was it that you called yourself? A bitch? That seems more fitting," he says. "I'm not afraid of you, Pitch! We defeated you before and we will again!" I yell. He cuts the knife into my stomach again and I scream out in pain. "You're not a good liar," he says. I manage to blast him with a shot of ice. "You know, maybe I should just kill you now and move on to Anna. She has many fear that I can nurture," he says. "You wouldn't!" I yell. "Try me," he says. He stabs the knife into my head. _

I wake up in complete panic. I grab my head but there is no knife or wound. I look around at the familiar scenery of my dorm bedroom. Punzie, Astrid, and Merida are asleep in there beds and Anna is on the couch in the other room. My heavy breathing slowly returns back to normal.

I glance at the clock. It reads 10:30. I've been asleep for about 8 hours now.

My body is covered in sweat but that's not all. My stomach is also covered in blood. I fly out of bed and lift my shirt, revealing two cuts across my body. I hurry to the bathroom and wet a cloth. I apply pressure to the wounds. It stings at first but eventually feels relieving. I wrap gauze around me as a temporary Band-Aid.

When everything is cleaned up, I study the two long cuts. They are the same cuts that I got in my dream. But why only the two cuts? In my dream, Pitch cut me everywhere.

I try to remember any details that might explain why but nothing comes to mind. Then I remember the knife. Pitch used a different knife to make these two cuts and the cut on my arm from the last dream.

Nothing is making any sense.

* * *

**:) Thanks for reading! :)**

Next chapter coming soon because I already wrote it! How does tomorrow sound? ;)

**Please Review/Favorite/Follow!**

**Q: Which character do you relate to the most? Why? **

**Q2: Which character do you like the most? (I've been trying to develop the other characters more in this story and I hope I'm doing an ok job)**

Special thanks to: mickeymousecanada, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, and because they left really sweet reviews :)


	7. Chapter 7- Friends and Foes

**Jack's POV**

After my last class of the day, I try to find the girl. I don't know where to start looking so I just wander around campus. I know there's only a small chance I will actually find her but I need to talk to her.

It's getting late but I decide to check the library. As I'm walking around the corner of the library building, I nearly run into someone. "Watch where you're going," he mutters. It took me a few seconds before I realize that he was the guy I saw in the coffee shop. Maybe if I follow him, he will lead me to that girl.

I follow him through the crowd of students walking around campus. He takes a turn ahead of me and I lose sight of him. Crap.

When I come around the next corner, there's nobody else there. I take a few more steps before someone pushes me against the wall. "Why are you following me? Wait… Jack?" the guy says, releasing his grip on me. It's the guy I was following. He has a thick Australian accent. "Uh, yeah. How do you know my name?" I ask. "Uh, I just, uh, heard about you. You're popular around here," he says. He shifts his weight from foot to foot almost as though he can't stand still. "So, why were you following me?" he asks. "It's not what you think. I just… Do you know where I can find that girl you were with at the coffee shop earlier?" I ask. "Too-Tatiana?" he clarifies. I nod.

"No idea. Listen, I have to go but I'll see ya la-," he starts. "Aster! You didn't tell me you met a friend! Oh, Jack!" the girl says, surprised. She flashes me a kind smile. How does everyone here know my name? "Do I know you from somewhere? You look so familiar," I say. The girl gives the guy, Aster, a look. "Uh, no. I don't think so," she says quickly. I swear I've heard her voice before.

"My name's Tatiana. This big fellow is Aster," she says. The guy rolls his eyes. "Well I guess you guys already know my name. Jack Frost," I say, shaking Aster's hand. "We should get going, Aster. The Zippleback dormitory has a strict curfew. Bye, Jack," she says. I can tell by the way she said that, she doesn't want to talk to me anymore. Aster and her start walking in the other direction. Well that was weird.

**Astrid's POV**

I wake up to the sound of crying. It's soft and quiet. I throw my legs over the edge of my bed and get up. I look to my right and see Elsa sitting on her bed, holding her head in her hands. "Elsa?" I call out. She lifts her head. Even in the dark room I can tell her eyes are red from crying. I walk over to her and sit on the bed next to her. "What's wrong?" I whisper. "It's nothing. Just a bad dream, I think," she replies. "That's all it was. It was a dream. You're all right," I say. "I wish," she mutters.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask. "Not really. It was… strange," she whispers. I can tell it really scared her. "I'm dating Hiccup. Trust me, I know strange," I say. She lets out a small laugh but immediately goes back to sitting quietly, facing straight ahead. "It scared me. Everything I fear was shown to me. And it was so… real. I thought I wouldn't wake up," she whispers. "Well, if I've learned anything it's that you can't let fear control you. You need to fight back," I say. I see a small smile pass over her lips.

"Thanks, Astrid," she says. Her blue eyes meet mine and I can still see the fear in her eyes. "Just don't go telling everyone I have a soft side," I tease. She smiles but it doesn't hide the scared little girl that's still inside her.

I gently punch her arm then hop off the bed. "Maybe you should lay down. I know you may be afraid but you need some sleep," I say. She slowly starts to lay back but suddenly tenses up. "Are you alright?" I ask. She continues to lie back, but I can tell she's in pain. "Elsa, what's wrong?" I ask. "Nothing," she says, finally getting her head down onto the pillow. "That doesn't seem like nothing," I say.

I notice she's resting her hands on her stomach gently. Her breathing is heavy and fast. I quickly grab the hem of her shirt and lift it up to reveal her stomach. Her stomach is wrapped in bloody gauze. Elsa instinctively pulls her shirt back down. "What the hell is that?" I snap. "It's nothing! Don't wake everyone up," she whispers.

"Elsa! Tell me what happened!" I say. "Shh! Okay, fine! I was cut," she says quietly. "Are you going to tell me how?" I ask. "You wouldn't believe me if I tried," she says. "Try me," I challenge. "I was cut in my dream," she says. "Elsa, I need to get you help," I say. "Astrid! Please, don't. I have everything under control," she says. I sigh in defeat. "Well at least let me treat the cuts so they don't get infected," I offer. "Fine," she says.

I open my dresser and take out the first-aid kit I brought with me to college. I open it up and lay it out on Elsa's bedside table. I grab the small scissors and alcohol wipes. "Okay, hold still," I say. I approach her side, holding the scissors firmly in my hand. "I'm just going to cut off this messy gauze," I say.

All of a sudden, she freaks.

**Elsa's POV**

Astrid pulls something out of the dresser. The small label reads 'first-aid'. She puts it down on the side table and digs around for something. When she finds what she was looking for, she pulls it out. "Okay, hold still," she says. I lay back and try to relax. "I'm just going to cut your heart out of your chest," a voice says. I look up and see Pitch standing there instead of Astrid. He's holding a pair of scissors and grinning menacingly.

"S-Stay away from me," I say, crawling away from him. "Relax, Elsa," he says. "Don't hurt me again!" I plead. "Why would I hurt you?" he asks, grinning. I put my hand out, ready to blast him with my powers. I reach the wall and can't get any further from Pitch. "Leave me alone!" I beg. "I'm trying to help you!" he says. He takes a step closer with the scissors still in his hand. I look away, shielding my face, bracing for the impact. But it doesn't come.

"Please, don't. I can't take any more," I cry. "Elsa, I'm not going to hurt you. Relax," I hear Astrid say. I move my arms from my face and look up. Instead of Pitch, Astrid is there again. "Shh, Elsa. It's okay," she says, hesitantly extending her hand towards me.

I let her rest her hand on my shoulder. "What's going on?" she asks. "Where'd he go?" I ask, still afraid. "Where'd who go?" she asks. I look around and realize that Pitch was never there. "Never mind," I mutter.

"Elsa, you reopened the cuts. Come here and let me fix them this time. I promise I won't hurt you," she says. I hesitantly move towards her and lay down on the bed. "Just close your eyes and relax," she says. I do as she says and try my hardest to relax. I feel her cutting off the bandages. She cleans the cuts with an alcohol wipe, which stings but is not nearly as bad as the knife was.

After properly wrapping the wounds, I lay back and stare at the ceiling. "Elsa, how did this happen?" I try to think of some excuse but nothing comes to mind. "I don't know," I say truthfully. She sighs in defeat; I guess she expected a different answer.

"Well, goodnight, I guess," she says, irritated. I hate keeping secrets but sometimes it's the only thing you can do.

* * *

**Again, thanks for still reading this! **

**Follow/Favorite/Review**

**Q: Should I keep this story going? **

_**(I don't know how many people are still reading this and with school starting it will be harder for me to keep updating)**_


	8. Chapter 8- Finally, Some Answers!

**Jack's POV**

The next day I rush to my physics class. It's the one class I have with Tatiana and I really want to talk to her again.

I take my usual seat towards the back and I watch her come into the class. She takes the same seat as yesterday, two seats over to my right. I quickly move into the seat directly next to her.

"What are you doing?" she asks. "I want to talk," I say. She takes a deep breath. "Listen, Jack. I would love to chat but I… can't," she says. "Why not?" I ask. "I don't think it would be a good idea," she says. "Why not? Did your boyfriend Aster forbid you from talking to me or something?" I ask. To my surprise, she bursts out laughing.

"Aster isn't my boyfriend, silly!" she says. "Well then why can't we talk?" I ask. "Because-" she starts.

"Everyone please take your seats. We have a lot to cover in today's lesson," the teacher says, rushing into the classroom.

As he lectures, I try to think of a reason why Tatiana wouldn't want to talk to me. Nothing comes to mind. I decide to pass her a note.

_Meet me at Clarabelle's Café 2:00_

I slip her the note when the teacher's not looking. She reads it and gives me a doubtful look. I turn back to the teacher and wait for the class to end.

When the bell finally rings, I collect my books and wave goodbye to Tatiana. I just hope she'll show up.

**Astrid's POV**

A: Meet me at the café

H: Why? It's 1:45

A: Please?

H: Ok

I sit at a table by the window of the café and wait for Hiccup. He finally shows up and takes the seat across from me at the small table. "What's with the random date?" he asks. "Something… happened last night," I say. "What do you mean?" he asks, worried. "It's Elsa… she's… sick, I think. I'm not sure but something is wrong with her," I whisper. "What do you mean?" he asks. "I woke up in the middle of the night to her crying. She had these… deep cuts across her stomach," I say. "Did she say how she got them?" he asks. "No! And the weirdest part was, when I tried to help her clean up the cuts, she freaked out! She thought I was going to hurt her! It's like she was hallucinating," I say.

Hiccup seems deep in thought. "I'm sorry. I just needed to tell someone," I say. "It's okay. But I think maybe you should talk to Elsa… or maybe Anna. Jack should know too if she's… sick," he says. "You're right. It's just…" I start. "What?" I look up, into Hiccups adorable green eyes. "I don't think Elsa can tell what's real from what's not," I say.

All of a sudden, something catches my attention. "Hey, check it out," I say. Hiccup directs his attention towards my line of vision. Jack's sitting at a table towards the back of the café along with some girl I don't recognize. "Is that Jack? Who's that girl?" he asks. "It's defiantly Jack but I don't know who that girl is," I say. We watch from a distance as Jack and the girl have an intense conversation. The girl rests her hand flirtatiously on Jack's shoulder.

"You don't think that Jack would cheat on Elsa, do you?" I ask. "Of course not," Hiccup says. The girl gets up, gives Jack a hug, and then rushes out of the café. "Maybe?" Hiccup says.

**Jack's POV**

2:00 finally rolls around and I hurry to the café. When I get there, I take a seat in the back when I realize Tatiana isn't there yet. Every time the door opens, I look up in hope that she'll be there. I can't stop looking at the time on my phone.

Finally, I see her walk into the café. She see's me and reluctantly walks in my direction. "Hey," I say quickly. "I wasn't going to come, you know," she says. "But you did," I point out.

She sighs. "Jack, we can't be friends," she says. "Why not?" I ask. "Because I'm not here to make friends," she says. "You do realize that you're in college and college students usually try to make friends," I say. "I know… it's complicated," she says.

"It doesn't have to be. Listen, I'm not asking to be best friends. I just needed to know you," I say. "Why? Why me?" she asks. "You just seemed so familiar. I feel like I know you," I say. She looks surprised… or maybe worried. "Sorry, that came out weird. I just thought that maybe we met before," I say. She nods. "You're really sweet, Jack. And I know we will talk again, I promise," she says with a wink.

She gets up, gives me a hug, and then leaves me sitting alone in the café.

Something is still unsettling about the entire situation. Her voice rings in my head and it still seems so familiar.

I get up and walk out of the café. I'm about to turn the corner, heading towards the dorms, but I stop when I hear a familiar voice. It's Aster. "Does he know?" he asks. "I don't think so," I hear another voice say. I recognize the second person right away; it's Tatiana. "I swear I didn't tell him anything. But I should. We need his help. We aren't exactly blending in as well as we hoped. I haven't been this close to kids in years. They don't even read books anymore! They just use their stupid devices!" she says. "Calm down! We can't tell him yet. Jack chose to leave the guardians and tries to live a normal life. He hasn't even checked in with North! Besides, we have no evidence. For now, we just keep an eye out," he says.

They're talking about me! I turn around the corner and push Aster against the wall. "Who are you? How do you know about the guardians?" I ask. "Wow, Jack. Take it easy," he says. "No! Not until you tell me how you know about the guardians!" I snap. Aster uncomfortably shifts his arm out from behind him and I notice he has a tattoo on his arm. It's the same tattoo Bunny has. "Wait, Bunny?" I ask. I look at Tatiana. "Tooth?"

Everything makes sense. They were so familiar because they're my friends… they just look different. "You're human."

**Elsa's POV**

I never went back to sleep.

The second the sun rises; I go into the bathroom and get dressed. I put on some makeup to conceal my tired face.

When I finish, I grab my bag and sneak towards the door. I grab a pen and paper out of a drawer and write a note to leave for Anna.

_Went to the library to study –Elsa_

I head outside, down the quiet path towards the library. There are only one or two other students out of their dorms.

When I get into the large stone building, I take a seat at a table in the back. The building's empty besides me. I put my bag down and take out my phone. It's too eerily quiet for my taste so I put in my headphones and listen to music.

I wander through the rows of books, looking for more information about dreams and nightmares. If I can't find anything useful, I know what I'm going to need to do; I'm going to have to ask Jack for help. It's the last thing I want to do, worry him, but I don't know how much more of this I can physically or mentally take.

The song _Dust In the Wind_ by Kansas plays as I scan the shelves. I see a few promising books and grab them. Suddenly, something moves out of the corner of my eye. I spin around but there's nobody there. It must've just been my imagination.

I turn back to look at the books I'm holding. I hear a loud noise to my left over the sound of my music. I take out one of the headphones. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I call out. There's no answer. I walk to the edge of the isle of books. I peak my head around the corner. There's nobody else here.

I turn back to go back to the table but I almost scream when I see Pitch standing only inches away from me. "Get away from me," I seethe. "Hello, Elsa," he says. "You're not real!" I say, more as a reminder to myself then to him. "Nice to see you again too," he says. "Leave me alone," I snap. "Oh, Elsa, I'm not going anywhere," he says. I back up into the tall, sturdy wall of books.

"Please, leave. What do you want from me?" I cry. "I don't want anything from you, Elsa," he says, pulling a book off of a shelf and leafing through it. "Then why are you here?" I ask. He laughs.

"That's the thing, Elsa. I'm not," he says. I turn and hurry back to the table. I feel his presence following me. He's not real so he can't hurt me, right?

I sit down at the table and open one of the books. "That looks interesting! What's it about?" he asks. I try to pretend he's not there. "Elsa, I know you can see me and hear me. I just want to talk," he says.

I continue to turn through the pages but there's nothing about physical harm coming from a nightmare. But I do find one thing that catches my attention.

_Many people, if they are aware they are dreaming, can awake by pinching themselves._

Why didn't that work for me? I try to remember any details from my nightmares that might explain how I woke up. Both times, Pitch stabbed me with a knife and I woke up. Maybe Pitch's nightmares are more powerful than normal dreams. I need more than a pinch to snap out of it and wake up. It's a start.

"Read anything useful yet? Probably not, I assume. I'm in your head Elsa. I can sense your fear. You know you're going to have to go to sleep eventually," he says. I put my headphones back in, trying to tune him out. Another passage catches my attention.

_Dr. Mickey at the institute of Corona studies lucid dreams, dreams where one is aware they are dreaming. 'Lucid dreams are difficult to have but not impossible. The best part about these type of dreams is that they can be controlled.'_

Does this mean I may be able to control my dreams? If I am aware I'm dreaming, I can make them stop.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm surprised at the amount of people that want me to keep writing so I guess I have to :)**

_**Please Review/Favorite/Follow!**_

**Q: Why do you think that Tooth and Bunny are at the college?**

**Predictions****? ****Recommendations? (These help my writing) **

**Thanks again, see you next chapter! -**


	9. Chapter 9- The Planning Process

**Jack's POV**

"Isn't it great?" Tooth beams. "Great isn't the word that I'd use," Bunny mumbles. "So… how the hell are you two human?" I ask. "We had a little help from North. It took quite a lot of magic but we needed to go undercover," she says. "What? Why? To spy on me?" I yell. "No, of course not! It's… Pitch," she says. "What are you talking about? We just got rid of that son of a bitch months ago. Is he… back?" I ask. "Watch your mouth, Jack!" Tooth scolds. I roll my eyes.

"Pitch isn't 'back' necessarily," Bunny says. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Well, North detected a overwhelming feeling of fear coming from the university since early last week. He says he feels it in his belly and, well, you know how that goes. He's usually right about this stuff," Bunny says. "So Pitch isn't back?" I ask to clarify. "No. But we're afraid that he's getting stronger somehow. If he gets powerful enough, he can come back," Bunny says. "How can he be getting stronger?" I ask. "I don't know. Sandy had a really good idea; maybe he's feeding off of people's fear!"

Out of nowhere, a feeling of annoyance and anger comes over me. "So your meaning to tell me that you two are spying on me and my friends because you THINK that Pitch is MAYBE coming back somehow?" I ask. "Yes," Tooth says.

"Well good luck with that guys but count me out! I'm not risking my life because of some 'feeling' that North has. Right now, I'm going to hang out with my friends, play Xbox, and maybe take my girlfriend out on a date like a normal college student. When there's actually a threat, let me know," I say, walking away.

"Jack!" I hear Tooth call behind me but I keep walking.

I get back to my dorm room and see that Hiccup is the only one there. "Hey, Hic," I say, grabbing a soda from the mini fridge. "Jack, can I talk to you? It's about Elsa."

**Elsa's POV**

When I finally finish an uneventful study session, I head back to my dorm room. I don't have classes today so I don't have any plans. I can see that Astrid and Merida are out somewhere and Anna is sleeping. Punzie is painting in her room when I walk in. "There you are, Els," she says.

"I was at the library," I say. "Yeah, I read the note," she says. I place one of the books I checked out from the library onto my bed. "Oh, do you want to finally check out that frozen yogurt place today?" Punzie asks. "Sure." I guess I have nothing better to do.

**Jack's POV**

"What do you mean 'she can't tell what's real from what's not'?" I ask. "I told you, Jack. Astrid saw Elsa lose it. She was hallucinating or something," Hiccup says.

I remember what Tooth and Bunny were telling me about. Could Pitch be making Elsa hallucinate? I doubt it, but it's worth checking out. I just need to know Elsa's okay. "It's probably nothing," I lie.

I hurry towards the door. "Where are you going then?" Hiccup asks. "Well I better check on her… just in case," I say. "Don't do anything stupid," he calls behind me. "Do you even know me? Of course I'm going to do something stupid!"

I take the elevator down to Elsa's dorm and knock on her door. The door flies open. "Jack! What are you doing here?" It's Punzie. Elsa is standing behind her. "I need to talk to Elsa," I say, pushing past her and pulling Elsa away. "I'll meet you outside, Els," Punzie says. Elsa nods.

"What's going on, Jack?" she asks. I take her hands in mine. "Elsa, please tell me the truth. Are you okay?" I ask. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" she says.

It's just now that I notice her tired eyes and sense the forced optimism in her voice. "Have you heard or, um, SEEN anything strange lately?" I ask, trying to get an answer out of her. "Um, actually yes. I saw you bursting into my dorm like a maniac. I'd call that strange," she giggles. "Elsa, I'm being serious," I say. "And I'm going out for fro-yo," she says, heading towards the door.

"Elsa, have you been hallucinating?" I call out in a panic. She turns around slowly and looks at the ground. "Did Astrid tell you? I knew I couldn't trust her," she says. "So you have been seeing things?" I ask. "I guess you can say that. But it's probably nothing," she says. "Elsa, how could you not tell me?" I ask. "What am I supposed to tell you? Hey, Jack, I'm having terrible nightmares every night and hallucinations everyday!" she says, jokingly. "Elsa! You look tired all the time lately and now your getting hallucinations!" I snap.

She looks down at her feet. I remember what Bunny and Tooth were saying about Pitch earlier. "Wait, when did your nightmares start?" I ask. "Uh, I don't know. About a week or so ago, I guess. Why?" she asks. Do I tell her about Pitch? As much as I know I should, I can't. Elsa looks too fragile at the moment and I don't want to worry her. "It's nothing," I say. "Maybe I'm not the one keeping secrets," she says, sensing my secrecy. "I'm not hiding anything," I lie.

"Jack, I know you. Whenever you're lying or nervous you run your fingers through your hair a lot and don't make eye contact," she says. I realize that I'm looking at the ground and running my fingers through my hair. "I do not," I say, even though I know she's totally right.

"What are you're nightmares about?" I ask, changing the subject.

She thinks for a minute then smirks. "They're stupid," she says. "You can tell me," I say comfortingly. "They're about…" she chuckles nervously, "They're about Pitch. It's crazy, I know," she says. "No, Elsa. They're not. Just promise me you'll be safe."

"Jack, I don't want to make any promises I can't keep," she says, walking out of the dorm, leaving me alone.

Pitch. The name rings in my head.

Suddenly, everything makes sense. It's all about Elsa! I remember the scars on her arm, her exhaustion, the research on dreams she's been doing, her secrecy. Pitch must be behind this.

Tooth and Bunny were right and Elsa's in danger.

I remember Tooth mentioning the Zippleback dormitory so that's where I look for her first. The building is large but rather empty at the moment.

I don't see her anywhere so I exit the building and go into the next closest public building, the library. I'm surprised to see Tatiana-er-Tooth and Bunny sitting at a table in the back. I hurry over to them.

"You were right," I say in a panic. "I always am," Bunny says arrogantly. I scowl at him. "Whatever I need to do to keep Pitch gone, I'll do it," I say. "What changed your mind?" Tooth asks. "I found the source of the fear, the person Pitch is… feeding off of," I whisper, "It's Elsa." Tooth's eyes grow wide with concern. "Jack, I'm so sorry," she says.

"Just tell me what the plan is," I snap. Bunny and Tooth glance at each other nervously. "We don't really… have a plan," Tooth mutters.

I groan in annoyance. "Sorry to ruin your fun, frat boy, but we want this stopped just as badly as you do. Pitch coming back would be bad for all of us," Bunny says. He's right.

"Okay, well Elsa's the one having the nightmares. Since we don't know how he's giving them to her, we can't stop them at the source. We need another way to stop him," I say, thinking out loud.

"Jack-" Tooth says nervously. She clearly knows something I don't. "What?"

"We did have one idea," Tooth says. "Well spit it out!" I say impatiently. "You've become bossy, you know that Frost?" Bunny snaps. "What's your idea, Tooth?" I ask, ignoring Bunny. "We can't see Pitch so we can't stop him," she says quietly. "Obviously," I snap. "But Elsa can."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**_Please Review/Favorite/Follow _:)**

**Q: Are there any characters that you like to see come back? (Any characters from A High School of Isolation? Megara? John Smith? Mr. Florian?)**

**Q2: What other Disney/Dreamworks characters would you like to join the story? (Snow White? Belle? Jasmine? Tinkerbelle? Other?)**

**See ya next chapter! **

**Predictions? Questions? ****Recommendations? I'd like to hear them! :D**

* * *

Special thanks to DragonLover01, KRodriguez13, HyperactiveJelsaFan, MOMOPIES, and Geminiagate for the nice reviews!


	10. Chapter 10- A Little Sisterly Advice

**A/N: To clarify any confusion, Pitch isn't actually (physically) there. He is giving Elsa nightmares and using her fear to become stronger. Because he is the nightmare king, his nightmares are powerful enough to come partially true (the cuts he gives her in her dreams come to life). Elsa, being afraid, doesn't want to go to sleep so she's not sleeping. The lack of sleep is resulting in hallucinations of Pitch. Basically, she's going a little crazy. Anyways, here it is!**

**Elsa's POV**

"What flavors did you get?" Punzie asks, taking a big bite of her frozen yogurt. "Pomegranate and vanilla," I say, "How about you?" I take a bite of the delicious, cold dessert. "Double chocolate with Oreos on top, of course," she says.

"So how are things between you and Jack?" she asks. "Good. How about you and Flynn?" I ask. "Fantastic! Last night we walked down to the beach and tonight he's taking me out to that nice restaurant on campus," she gushes. I realize how little I've actually seen Jack lately. "So what was up with Jack before we came here?" she asks. "He just wanted to make sure I was okay. Typical of him," I shrug.

"That's sweet. Sometimes I wish Flynn was more sensitive like that. Don't get me wrong, he's protective and kind but he doesn't know how happy it would make me if he asked 'Are you okay' every once in a while, you know?" she says, swirling her spoon around the cup. I nod.

"Punz, can I ask you something?" She looks up at me from her yogurt and nods. "If you had a secret that was potentially dangerous… would you keep it to yourself to protect everyone or tell someone?" I ask. "What kind of question is _that_?" she asks. "I'm just curious," I lie. "Well, I guess I would tell someone. Usually when you think you're protecting someone, it backfires."

**Jack's POV**

"Are you suggesting that we tell Elsa about Pitch and make her fight him by herself?" I ask, already knowing the answer. "It's the only way, Jack," Bunny says. "You don't know that!"

"Do you have a better idea?" Bunny asks. "Not yet. But I'll come up with something," I say.

I walk over to one of the computers and turn it on. "Wow, Bunny look at this," Tooth says, in awe at the computer. "When was the last time you were around humans?" I ask. "I can't blend in like you, Jack," she says. I click on the search engine and type in 'The Study of Dreams'. A few links come up explaining dreams and how they come about scientifically. "Haven't these people ever heard of Sandy?" Tooth asks, reading over my shoulder. "No. Scientists don't believe in us. They like to explain things logically, not magically," I explain.

"We need Sandy for this," Bunny groans, once we check a few links, not finding any useful information. "Or maybe not," I say, remembering someone who might be able to help us.

**Elsa's POV**

We get back to the dorm and I see Anna and Astrid watching TV. "Is Mer out with that guy again?" I ask. Anna nods, not taking her eyes off the screen.

I walk into the bedroom and see Pitch standing by the Window. "Hey, Elsa. Are you tired yet?" he asks. I continue to ignore him. "I hate how one-sided our conversations are lately," he says. I let his words roll off my back and put my purse onto my bed.

"I know you want to take a nap. Go ahead," he says. I'm not going to let him win, not this time.

**Jack's POV**

"Where are we going?" Tooth asks. "To see the Phycology and Philosophy professor," I say, leading them towards his classroom.

We get inside the huge classroom and I see him, Professor Milo Thatch, sitting at his desk, grading papers. "Hi, Mr. Thatch," I say, getting his attention. "Hello, Jack," he says, and then nods at Bunny and Tooth. "Cool Jacket," he says to Bunny. "Actually it's quite warm," Bunny says, causing Mr. Thatch to chuckle. I mentally face-palm.

"Anyways, I'm writing a paper with my friends here and I was wondering if I could ask you some questions," I say. He smiles. "What kind of questions?" he asks. "About nightmares and Pitch Bl-," Bunny starts. "About dreams," I interrupt.

"Oh, I love to study that sort of thing. Ask away," he says, intrigued.

"Do you know if there's a way to prevent dreams?" I ask to clarify. "No, sorry. There's so much not known yet about dreams. Although I did read an article about this cool new breakthrough in shared dreams," he says. "Shared Dreams?" I ask. "Yeah, you know, when two people have the same dream," he says.

"Mind if I see the article?" I ask. "Not at all. It's great to see young people like you becoming interesting in Oneirology," he says, turning around and digging through the piles of papers on his desk. He hands it to me and I read a few lines of it. "Can I borrow this? It might be helpful for our report," I say. "Sure! You can keep it," he says with a smile.

**Anna's POV**

"Elsa! Oh, Elsa! Where are you, Elsa?" I sing merrily down the hall. "Anna, please stop singing," Elsa sighs. "But you _love_ my singing," I complain. I see Elsa is busy working on an essay. "When you're done, want to go for a walk?" I ask. "No thanks, Anna," she says coldly.

"Fine then, feisty pants," I say. She continues to type away. "Can you please leave me alone, I'm busy," she mutters. "Well I'm leaving in a few days because high school is starting and so I was hoping we could spend some time together," I say. She doesn't look up at me.

"Elsa! Please don't shut me out again. Can we just go for a walk?" I beg. She looks up at me and gets off the bed. "Sure, lets go for a walk to the door," she says, walking me to the door. She pushes me out into the hallway. "Elsa, please," I plead. She turns around, heading back towards the bed, but she doesn't get far before she shrieks, stumbles and falls to the ground.

"Omigosh, Elsa! Are you alright?" I ask, running to her side to help her up. She landed hard on her arm and he current position looks painful. I offer her my hand but she ignores it and gets up on her own. "I'm fine," she mutters, sitting on the bed. Her face is pale and her eyes look tired. "I don't think you're-" I start. "Anna! I said that I'm fine!" she snaps. "I don't believe you."

"Well I am, okay?" she says, turning towards her laptop. "Prove it. Go to the doctors with me, right now," I say. "What? No! I don't have time for this," she says, clicking a few buttons on her laptop. "Elsa, you need to prove to me that you're not sick or hurt."

She sighs. "You don't trust me?"

"I do but that doesn't mean that I can't have proof," I argue. "Fine, Anna. If it'll make you happy," she says angrily, getting up and walking past me.

I follow her out of the dorm and together we walk down the path from the dormitory. "The fresh air is nice," I say, trying to break the silence. She doesn't look at me, probably pissed that I made her stop working. Elsa can be a total workaholic.

"Elsa, don't be mad at me. I'm doing this for you," I say. She stops and turns to face me. "I know, Anna. I'm sorry but I just have a lot going on right now," she says. "I get it," I say.

We get into her car and we drive to the off-campus hospital. "Honestly, Anna. This is a waste of time," she complains. "If I collapsed on the ground, didn't get much sleep, and started acting suspicious, wouldn't you be worried?" I ask. I can see a look of sadness in her eyes and I know my words got to her.

We walk inside and I request to see a specific doctor. "Who's Bulda?" Elsa asks. "She's Kristoff's adopted Mother," I explain.

All of a sudden Bulda comes rushing up to me and gives me a big hug. "Oh, Anna. It is so nice to see you! How are you? And how's my Kristoff?" she asks. "We're both doing just fine, Bulda," I say with a giggle.

"So what brings you here?" she asks. "My sister hasn't been feeling well lately. I already know she's crazy but can you make sure there is nothing seriously wrong with her?" I tease. "Anna!" Elsa snaps.

Bulda chuckles. "I'll meet you in room 1, Elsa," she says with a smile.

**Elsa's POV**

Anna can be really annoying sometimes but I never should have yelled at her. I hate that she made me go to the doctors but I know I have nothing to worry about. I can hide my exhaustion. I still haven't told anyone that I have been avoiding sleep.

"So, Elsa, what seems to be the problem?" she asks. "To tell you the truth, nothing. Anna's just overreacting," I admit. "Well lets just go over this list of symptoms just in case," she says. "Symptoms for what?" I ask. "All kinds of symptoms. If you have multiple, it could mean that you have a condition," she says. "But I'm fine," I say. "Then this should be quick," she says with a smile.

"Have you been tired lately?" she asks. "Yes," I admit.

"Moody?" she asks. "Maybe?" I say, unsure. I guess so.

"Muscle aches?" "No."

"Do you have trouble falling asleep?" "Not exactly."

"Trouble staying asleep?" "Defiantly not."

"Feeling unrefreshed after sleep?" "You could say that."

"Headaches?" "A few."

"Loss of concentration?" "I don't think so."

"Hallucinations?" I don't know if I should tell the truth. There's a pause before I answer. "Uh, no," I lie.

"One more question; how many hours did you sleep this week?" "I-I don't know. 8 maybe?" I admit.

"Well, Elsa, good news. I'm happy to inform you that you are perfectly healthy. Just get more sleep, sweetie, and you'll be just fine. Those headaches and exhaustion will go away," she says.

She's been looking at me as though she knew something was wrong with me from the first second she saw me. "Um, thanks," I say, leaving to meet Anna in the waiting room.

Bulda follows me. "Anna, can I talk to you before you go?" she asks.

**Anna's POV**

I follow Bulda across the waiting room to a more private place away from Elsa. "What's wrong Bulda?" I ask. "It's your sister," she says. "W-What do you mean? Is she okay?" I ask, in a panic. "She's alright but I have some concerns."

"What kind of concerns?" I ask, worried. "You're sister shows signs of severe fatigue and exhaustion."

"She WHAT?" "Shh, relax, Anna. I just need Elsa to get more sleep. From the looks of her and from what she told me, she's not sleeping much. I need you to slip a hypnotic into her drink twice a day. She should be much better, almost symptom free, within a week if the hypnotic works as it should," she says.

She hands me two large bottles of pills. "Sleeping pills?" I ask. She nods. "Why didn't you give these to Elsa?" I ask. "I told Elsa she was perfectly fine," she says. "You WHAT? Is that even legal?" I snap.

"Anna, I told you about my ability to read people, correct?" she asks. I nod. Bulda is a natural healing doctor but she also has a special gift; she's kind of psychic.

"You're sister gives off a very mysterious aura. I sense a great power in her but also great danger. She is fearful as well. I don't trust her to be responsible enough to take the pills," she says.

"Elsa's the most responsible person I know," I assure her. She gives me a sorrowful look. "Anna, I'm asking you to do this for your sister's sake. All these pills will do is help her sleep."

I glance at the pills in my hand. "Alright."

**Elsa's POV**

"What took you so long?" I ask Anna as we leave the doctors. "I was talking to Bulda. She wanted to know how Kristoff was," she says.

"Well we better get back. It's getting late. That was a waste of time," I complain. Anna laughs nervously. "Yeah… totally," she says quietly.

"Is something wrong?" I ask. "Oh, um, no of course not. Everything's fine," she says quickly.

I decide to drop it. Anna can be just as stubborn as me sometimes.

We finally get back to the dorm and I sit on the couch with my Economics textbook, taking notes. "Ugh this class is so boring," I complain. Anna giggles from across the room. "How about I make you some hot chocolate?" she asks. "That would be wonderful."

A few minutes later she hands me a warm cup of hot chocolate. I take a sip and savor the chocolaty goodness. "Did you put something different in it?" I ask. It tastes different than Anna's usual hot chocolates, not in a bad way though. "Uh, no. W-Why would I change my already perfect secret recipe?" she asks. I laugh. "Well it's really good," I compliment. Anna grins.

"Well I'm going to sleep now. Aren't you tired?" Anna asks. "A little bit," I admit. But I know I won't be sleeping tonight.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming soon since I already wrote it hehe :)**

**Okay so I got a suggestion to include more Jelsa fluff since there hasn't been much lately. Good news, LOTS OF JELSA FLUFF NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Anyways,_ please review/favorite/follow!_**

**Q: If you were Jack, where would you take Elsa on a date?**


	11. Chapter 11- Fireworks

**Jack's POV**

When we walk out of the building, I find somewhere private for us to talk. "How the hell did you two manage to blend in this long?" I mutter. "I think we've been doing a good job," Tooth says. I roll my eyes.

"So are you going to tell us what it says?" Bunny asks impatiently, gesturing at the article. "It's about shared dreams. I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier!"

"Well do you mind sharing what it says?" Bunny demands. I read the article aloud.

_Dream telepathy__is the ability to communicate telepathically with another person while dreaming. There is no scientific evidence that dream telepathy is a real phenomenon. __It allows dreamers to have subconscious awareness of one another._

_Studies now reveal that shared dreaming can be initiated and it's possible to communicate with one another while they occur._

"What's this mean?" Bunny asks impatiently. "Don't you get it? I might be able to get into Elsa's dream and stop Pitch myself," I say. "How? It says that there's no scientific evidence you even can," Tooth mentions. "But I bet the author doesn't know the things we do! We need Sandy."

**Merida's POV**

I've been hanging out with Peter everyday this week. I can't believe I actually like a guy!

I walk into the café and see him sitting at a table towards the back. I sit down across from him, nervously tugging at the ends of my hair. "Hey, Merida," he says. "Hey," I say quietly. Man, am I actually worried about what a guy thinks about me?

"I missed you," he says with a cute childish grin. I feel like my insides are melting. "Missed ya too," I say with a big, goofy smile. "So what's up?" he asks. "Nothing much. I had archery practice last night but I didn't beat my high score at the distance targets. That's partially why I miss living in Scotland; the wide, open fields were perfect for archery. Plus, I could take my horse for rides everyday. I don't miss my obnoxious brothers, though. Well, I guess I do a little. Ya know? Ya can't help but miss the little brats," I stop when I realize that I'm talking way too much. Peter doesn't seem to care, though.

"I know what you mean," Peter says with a smile, "I have a few younger brothers myself and they are quite the handful. I grew up in a small town and we used to call it Neverland and pretend we were 'The Lost Boys'." We both laugh.

"Why 'the lost boys'?" I ask. "I don't know where we got the name from. It started as a joke but then it stuck, I guess. My best friend Wendy still teases me about it," he says. "Wendy?" I ask. I can't stop the small ping of jealousy I feel at the mention of another girls name. He laughs. "Wendy is a good friend of mine. We've been friends forever. She's actually transferring to Berk University. I'll have to introduce you two," he says. "Yeah," I say happily, hiding the secret jealousy I can't stop feeling.

**Jack's POV**

"Why don't we just go see if North has any books on this time of thing?" Tooth asks. I sigh. "Because you two are human now so you can't fly or go through underground tunnels. It would be impossible for you to get to the North Pole and back. I can't go because it will take a full days trip and I have classes," I say. "Then let's find Sandy," Bunny suggests. "He could be anywhere in the world. It would take so long for me to find him," I say.

"So what now?" Tooth asks. "I have an idea. How do you two feel about getting cell phones?"

**Elsa's POV**

Not too long later, Astrid, Punzie, and Merida all get back and get ready to go to sleep. I finish typing the end of my essay.

"How was game night?" I ask. Game night was Flynn's idea. It's a night where we all hang out in the guy's dorm and play games, watch movies, and eat unhealthy foods. "So much fun! I can't believe you and Jack didn't want to go," Punzie says. "Jack didn't go?" I ask, surprised. "No. I thought you two were doing something different together," she says. "No. I had to finish an essay and notes for Economics," I say.

"Oh. Well you missed out," Astrid says, climbing into her bed. "I saw that Anna was already passed out. It's even more surprising she didn't want to go," Merida says. "She was going to but we decided to go out somewhere instead," I say.

Punzie turns out the lights and darkness fills the room. Soon, my eyes adjust to the dark and I look around the room. I sit up in bed and turn on my phone.

"No text messages? Not even from Jack?" a voice I know far too well asks. "I wonder where he was tonight? Maybe he's cheating on you," Pitch says. I try to ignore him. "Aren't you tired? You should get some sleep," he says. I scroll through my instagram feed, trying to ignore his glowing stare. I swear, If he asks me one more time if I'm tired, I will try to strangle him, even though I know I can't; I already tried.

I sit back on the bed and click the twitter application. I yawn, which catches Pitch's attention and he grins happily. "You're tied. Don't deny it," he says. I scroll through the tweets, trying to focus. Everything seems blurry and I feel myself drifting off. Why am I so tired tonight?

I go to the bathroom and splash cold water on my face to keep myself awake. It helps a bit but soon the exhaustion catches up to me again and I struggle to force my eyes open.

I finally decide that there's only one way that I'll be able to stay awake; I need to go for a walk. Staying in the dorm gets boring and tiring. I slip on my sneakers and sneak outside quietly.

Before I leave, I grab my headphones off the counter and check the time on my phone; 3:00am. Outside, I'm alone. The night is dark and cool. I turn on my music and begin to jog down the large, empty road.

**Jack's POV**

"Get up, Jack," I hear Flynn snap. I roll over on the bed, trying to ignore him. He smacks me with a pillow and I jolt upright in bed. "Flynn!"

He grins. "You don't want to sleep through such a beautiful day!" Flynn says, slipping on one of his boots. I glance over at the clock, which reads 11:00. "When did you get back last night anyways? You missed game night!" Flynn says, fixing his hair in the mirror. "I don't know. 1:00 maybe?" I was out late with Bunny and Tooth, trying to teach them how to use a cellphone. Trust me, teaching the Easter Bunny and Tooth Fairy how to use a cellphone is like teaching a dog how to breathe underwater.

I climb out of bed and check my phone. '1 message from Bunny' the screen reads. I put in my passcode and read his text.

B: Jack, what does lol mean? Tooth keeps making up words

J: It means Laugh Out Loud

I roll my eyes at the thought of bunny using a cell phone. At least this way, I can contact them easier.

J: Did you find anything yet?

B: Tooth found something. Meet us at café in an hour

**Elsa's POV**

"Good morning, Punzie, Anna," I greet as they walk in the room. "Why are you all sweaty?" Anna asks. "I went for a run this morning," I explain.

That night, I had been outside walking, running, and thinking. It was the only way I could keep myself awake. "Good for you!" Punzie says cheerfully.

"So, Elsa. You're not tired?" Anna asks. "No," I lie. "Well would you still want some coffee? I can make some," she says. "I was going to go to the café."

"No!" Anna says quickly. I give her a suspicious glance. "I mean, uh, don't spend any money. I'll make you a small cup. It's no big deal," she says. I decide not to fight with her this time and let her make coffee.

**Anna's POV**

Maybe it's just me, or the fact that she went for a run, but Elsa still looks as tired as ever.

I crush up two more of the sleeping pills and slip them into her coffee. I try to act casual as I hand her the warm cup. She smiles, unsuspectingly and takes a large sip.

I hate doing this to her, keeping secrets isn't my thing, but I know I need to help her somehow. "So, Els. Kristoff and I are leaving in just a few days and I was wondering if you wanted to do anything in particular before we leave?" I ask. I watch as she takes another sip of the coffee. "Well, I heard there's a fireworks show tonight. Maybe we can go together," she says. "That sounds like so much fun!"

I'll miss spending time with Elsa when I go back home. This past week at the college has been so much fun. Back home its lonely and quiet. At least I have Kristoff.

**Jack's POV**

I bang on the door of Elsa's dorm. After a minute, the door opens and a grumpy Elsa stands in front of me. "What?" she snaps. "Well good afternoon to you too, grumpy," I say. "Sorry. I'm just tired. I don't know why I just- uh, nevermind. So, what's up?" she asks, letting me in. "I was thinking, we haven't spent much time together lately," I start. She nods, looking at her shoes. "Do you want to… go on a date… with me?" I ask. She looks up at me with her beautiful blue eyes and smiles.

"I'd love to," she says. "8:00 I'll pick you up here," I say. "Good, that gives me enough time to fix… all this," she says, gesturing to her entire body. "You look beautiful," I say honestly. She rolls her eyes and I lean in and kiss her forehead.

I go to leave the room but she stops me. "Wait, where are we going?" she asks. "It's a surprise."

**Elsa's POV**

I pick out my favorite pair of high-waisted shorts, a blue tank top, and a large, comfortable cardigan. I figured that dressing casual would be best; Jack's dates are usually somewhere fun.

"Where are you going?" Anna asks. "Out on a date with Jack," I reply, looking for my makeup bag. "Tonight? What about our fireworks show?" she asks. "I'm sorry, Anna. Another time?" I realize that's a stupid question and Anna looks heartbroken. "I'm sorry. I'll just tell Jack that I need to reschedule," I say. "No! Go ahead. Have fun!" she says, storming out of the room. I want to go after her but… I don't. Why don't I?

Instead, I French braid my hair and apply some light makeup. It's not long before there's a knock on the door. I can't help but feel butterflies in my stomach, a habit I still have whenever I'm about to spend time with Jack.

I open the door and see him standing there in a casual band tee and shorts. "Hi," he says adorably. "Hi," I say with a giggle. I follow him out and we walk for a little while together, holding hands. "So, where are we going?" I ask. "A walk," he says. "A walk? You could have just told me we were going for 'a walk'," I say, imitating his casual tone.

"It's going to be a fun walk, I promise. Guardian of fun, remember?" he teases. We walk through the downtown area of campus until we reach a far quieter area. "I don't think I've been here before. You better not let us get lost," I snap. "I won't!" he assures me.

"This way," he says, pulling me down a small street until we are outside the town and by the shore. I can hear the ocean in the distance but it's hidden by tall sand dunes. "Hey, check it out," he says, pointing up at the sky. Small stars little the otherwise dark sky. I chase him up a tall sand dune. At the top, I can see the ocean, the beach, and town, and the sky. Jack sits down and I take a seat next to him. "It's beautiful," I say in admiration. "I found this place all by myself," he says. I rest my head on his shoulder.

I see him check his watch. "Bored already?" I ask. "No. I'm just waiting for the show to start," he says. All of a sudden, I hear a loud boom and see an explosion of red and blue light erupt in the sky. The fireworks!

**Jack's POV**

Elsa's eyes and face light up with excitement when the fireworks start. She watches the show intently, admiring the beauty. I find myself admiring her beauty more though. Her delicate features and bright eyes illuminate in the low light.

She turns and catches me staring at her. She grins. Neither of us speaks. I slowly lean in, and so does she, until our lips connect and I feel her hands grab the back of my neck.

I smell the familiar scent of mint and vanilla and enjoy the soft tickle of her lips. She stops kissing and rests her forehead on mine. "I missed you," she says. I move in to answer her with another kiss, but she stops me. "You're gonna need to catch me first," she says.

She gets up and starts running down towards the beach. I chase after her, leaving my shoes on the sand dune next to hers. I laugh as she stumbles slightly in the uneven sand.

I finally catch up to her and grab her in my arms, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. I realize that I missed her laugh the most. I put her back on her feet but she keeps laughing. "I win!" I cheer. She faces me, leans in and kisses me again.

She weaves her fingers with mine and we hold hands, walking down the beach. The fireworks are still lighting up the night sky.

I feel the cold ocean water under my feet but it doesn't bother me. The Isle of Berk has the most beautiful ocean coastline. "This is nice. I wish it would never end," Elsa says quietly. I nod, realizing I was thinking the same thing.

**Anna's POV**

Elsa can be really infuriating! She just blows off our plans to see the fireworks together! It's like she doesn't know that I'm leaving in a few days or something!

I sit alone in the dorm until finally Kristoff comes to pick me up. We decided to go together since Elsa ditched me.

"Hey," he says, quietly. "Hey you!" I say with a big smile. He looks adorable with his bright hazel eyes and bright blonde hair. He tugs uncomfortable on his sweater. "You ready?" he asks. I nod, taking his hand.

We walk to the main beach, where basically everyone on campus was going to watch the fireworks. There's a huge bonfire and lots of students running around.

Kristoff and I take a seat by the fire as we wait for the fireworks to start. "So, how's staying with Flynn, Jack, and Hiccup?" I ask. Kristoff smirks. "The usual. Flynn playing pranks on Hiccup and I, Jack winning every game of COD, and trying to sleep on an uncomfortable mattress," he says.

"Well I guess your week's been better than mine," I scowl. "Why? What's the matter?" he asks. "It's like Elsa doesn't want to spend any time with me! She's been avoiding me, acting really annoyed and tired and… cranky! She's a stinker. I just wish she would spend more time with me before I have to leave! It will be a long time before I see her again," I say sadly. Kristoff puts his arm around me. "She's missing out," he says into my ear. I rest my head on his shoulder and the fireworks start.

**Elsa's POV**

Jack and I get back late. "That was fun," I say, opening the door to my dorm room. Jack follows me inside and I see it's dark; nobody else is back yet. I flick on the light switch and kick off my shoes. "I guess we're alone. I really thought everyone would be back by now," I say. "Wanna watch a movie?" he asks with a smirk. I nod and we head into the bedroom. I jump onto the bed and grab the remote.

"Let's see… Comedy? Romantic comedy? Horror?" I suggest, scrolling through the categories on Netflix.

"Elsa? Can we talk?" he asks. I notice the more serious look on his face. "Yeah, of course," I say. I can tell he's thinking hard about what he's about to say and it unnerves me.

"Elsa, you need to tell me about the hallucinations," he says. "You know?" I ask, knowing it's a stupid question. He nods. "Sometimes I can see…" I start. I don't know what to say. Jack is always worried about me and I'm about to make things worse. "What?" he asks. "I see Pitch."

I can see him right now, out of the corner of my eye, watching me. "You don't deserve him," Pitch growls. I try to focus on Jack, his bright blue eyes full of concern. "He's not real, Elsa," he says reassuringly. "I can tell what's real from what's not, Jack," I say.

"Are you sure about that? Does any of this feel real to you?" Pitch whispers close to my face. I shutter and tilt my head away from him. "Wait, are you… can you see him right now?" Jack asks, concerned. I nod. "Elsa, he's not real. This, this is real," he says, taking my hands in his.

"I don't deserve you."

"I know. You deserve so much better."

I punch his arm playfully. "You're such a-" I start, not sure of the right word.

"A what?" he asks. "A dork," I say, grabbing his shirt tight and pulling him into a kiss.

He rests his hands on my waist and lays me down on the bed. I run my hands through his hair.

"Elsa, I swear if you don't-" Anna says, barging into the room.

We all freeze. "Were you two about to-?"

"No," I say. "Yep," Jack says at the same time. "Jack!" I growl. He grins, pushing himself off of me.

"What is it, Anna?" I ask, annoyed she ruined the moment. She looks just as embarrassed as I do. "I can… come back… sorry," she says quietly before quickly leaving the room. "Anna, wait!" I call, but she already is out of sight.

"I'll be right back," I say to Jack, who looks a little confused. "I can leave. I have classes tomorrow, anyways," he says. He kisses my forehead and heads out the door.

I go into the living room area and see Anna lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. "What was that about?" I ask. She gives me an annoyed glance. "You're blaming me for what happened? You could have warned me about Jack being over! Besides, if you hadn't blown me off tonight, we wouldn't be in this situation!" she snaps. "I haven't seen Jack in a few days," I argue. "But soon you won't see me for months!" she yells.

She has a point and it breaks my heart at the thought. "Sometimes your really selfish, Elsa. I just wanted to spend time with you this week but every time I've tried, you've pushed me away, just like when we were little! The whole reason I' even here is because I was worried about you. Do you ever think about anyone but yourself?" she snaps. Her words make me feel like my heart was ripped out. If only she knew that sense I was little, all I ever did was think of her!

She gets up and leaves the room. This is my entire fault. She hates me.

* * *

**Here's some fluff to apologize for being gone for so long. I have been super busy with Volleyball, homework, and life, ya know? haha**

**Well thanks to my loyal readers!**

_**Please follow/favorite/review!**_

**Q: What would you do if you were Anna? Jack? Elsa? **

**Also, ****let me know if you want any characters to come back or be added.**** I'll be sure to include some of your suggestions because you guys are super creative ;) **

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter won't take so long to come out because its already written! :)**


End file.
